I'm related to a You Tuber?
by pinkittwice54
Summary: As an orphan, you wish that something would happen. Well, as Brittany and Adam discover that they're related, things get crazy and some fluffyness to follow, read and and see if Brittany and our favorite minecrafters can handle this change. Idea based off of a story that i read on Wattpad, i don't remember who's it's by, but i suggest you read it. Changed Sky to fit the story.
1. the news is out

Chapter 1: The news is out

"Dear Diary,

Today was one of the worst days of my life."

"Who said you could read my diary?!" I ran over to the twins as we call them here and snatched the pink leather book out of their hands.

My name is Brittany. I have brown hair, that goes to the middle of my back and brown eyes that resemble caramel with chocolate in the center, if you look close enough.

I've been in this orphanage for a good 3 years, and no one wants to adopt me. Can't blame them either, I'm a little crazy.

But I have the internet and my favorite You Tubers to keep me sane-ish.

"Scram!" The twins (Robert and Jimmy), ran to the other side of the orphanage as I sighed, and re-hid my diary and turned on my laptop that I got to keep.

I only have a few possessions that truly belong to me.

I signed into you tube and watched the recent SkydoesMinecraft video of 'Cops and Robbers'. I put on head phones, for the sake of the younger orphans, and tried to hide my laughter when Sky said he was in jail for eating a palm tree.

I smiled, I may not know him personally, but I can't help but feel some kind of connection.

Just as the video ended, the warden, as I started calling her, burst into the room startling everyone and yelled "Turn that darn thing off! Stop wasting your time watching those weirdos and sleep like the others!"

I nodded and proceeded to turn my laptop off and remove my head phones. Just then a sharp pain settled on my right cheek. "That's what you get for not listening to me."

The warden, then turned her head to see the screen go dark and change to a blue screen with the words 'logging off.'

Tears stung my eyes because of the pain, but I stayed strong. After 3 years, you get used to this kind of treatment.

"This didn't have to happen if you were normal and went to sleep like the others, instead of watching some idiot addicted to butter, playing the stupidest game ever!" After she stormed out of the room, Starly, came and hugged me. "You ok?"

I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yeah, but you should sleep. I don't want you to get in trouble with me."

Starly and I became friends since we were both the quiet ones.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Starly let go and walked over to her bed on the other side of the room.

I closed my laptop and put it under my bed with my other possessions. A pink and purple collage my mom made me before she died, (it had a bunch of little things on it, and on the side it said 'live life with no fear.), a stuffed dog, (with blue, red and yellow hearts that said I love you. It was my only present that I got for my 10th birthday.) and my hair brush, and a few other things. Plus, I had a stuck of at least 3,000 dollars that I saved from selling my other possessions.

I lied down on my bed and thought _'sky may not ACT the smartest, but I consider him my friend , more than some of the people here in this dump. At least I have Starly, she's my friend.'_ My eyes closed and I was teleported to my memories before my dad left, and before my mom died.

_(time skip till 3 in the morning)_

Adam's or Sky's pov

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,_

"Hold up guys, my phone is ringing. Be right back. NOO DANM IT! I DIED!"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring,_

"The phone is still ringing Adam."

"What do you know you're just a fish."

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!"

I chuckled as I dived for the phone. I don't know who would be calling me at 3 in the morning, but it must be important. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Adam speaking?" A voice that sounded familiar asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, you remember your parent's right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"You see I'm Detective Hoble and I was looking through their records and found something that you might find interesting." Detective Hoble paused.

"Well, tell me." I sighed, I haven't heard from my dad and I heard the news of my mom a few years ago, I don't know why I keep bringing her up in my videos though.

"You have…..a sister."

My eyes widened "Excuse me, did you just say…"

"You have a sister. I found some information about her and she's in an orphanage in Colorado."

"I don't believe it."

"According to these records she hasn't been adopted yet. You can adopt her per say, and be her guardian, but it's your choice Adam."

All these years, I had a sister, and I didn't even know it. But this could be a prank call, might as well get more information about her, if she's real.

"What's her name?"

"Brittany"

"How old is she?"

"13 or so."

That was about the time when my parents sent me away to a private school.

"Adam…. Adam…. If you don't want to…." I cut him off. If she is real and in an orphanage, I want to be the person to be there for her.

"I'll take care of her, but I'll need a little more details." I smiled a bit.

I have a sister


	2. getting things ready

**hey guys Pinky or pinkittwice54 here, and i love the response that i got from this. And for those of you who don't know, i hand out imaginary lollipops as a stupid reward for reviewing. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Sugarsparkeevee: that is a very intence pen name and thank you *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**DeadTuber: thank you, i just wanted to get this story out there *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**NintenGirl2002:*hands out imaginary lollipop* i was really happy when i read your review thank you, I'M SOO HAPPY! XD**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Getting things ready

Adam's or Sky's pov

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I hung up the phone and scooted into the chair and I put my headphones on. I had developed a game plan to get things ready, and I found out some of the things that Brittany likes, but I don't like the director of the orphanage though, good thing I agreed. But, what if, she is really like the director said?

"Well, we had to start a round without you and I won!" Fluffy announced.

"No you didn't, some other guys did." Husky, (or the fish) corrected. I chuckled.

"So Adam, why did you so long to answer the phone?" Basher, piped up.

"I'll tell you guys later, and I need your help with something tomorrow or today, however you want to say it." I needed to be careful with this, I don't want the media to know, at least not yet, and I REALLY want to upload this video.

"What is it that you need our help?" Fluffy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell you guys when you get here, and fluffy can you tell Mitch, to come as well?"

"Sure thing dood."

"Ok, I guess we'll see you in the next round, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"By"

**Third person pov (a few hours later in a different time zone)**

A phone went off at 5 in the morning and Mrs. Grimwire, awoke to answer the phone. "Who is this? What do you want"

"ummm, I wanted to know, if this is *sound of moving paper* blue jay orphanage?"

"Yes, it is, what do want?"

"Is there a girl there named Brittany?"

"Yes, what about her? If you want her, I'll tell you, she's a real twat, and she never listens, she's always watching some idiot that goes but sky or something like that on you tube. Waste of time I'll say."

"Well, I wanted to know what are her interests, because I want to adopt her, m'am and I don't think you should talk about a child like that."

"She likes pink, you tube, and that dude I told you about, she likes to read and write, but that's about it. But she's always in her own little world; if you want her you can have her but your making a mistake." Her face went sour, how could this person want a trouble child like her?

"Thank you. And I doubt I'm making a mistake, I'm her brother, and before you ask anything I didn't even know till a few minutes ago, if you don't believe me you can ask Detective Hoble."

"Ok, I believe you he called earlier talking about the same girl and that you might call. What's your name?

"Adam."

"Where do you live?"

"Washington."

"Sir, we will not provide, tickets for her or are you coming to get her?"

"I'll pay for the ticket, when the fastest time she can be ready to leave?"

"Two days from now, or tomorrow, which ever works. Sir, you really should reconsider."

"No. Have her ready, by tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll tell her, good day to you sir."

"By, I guess." And with that the call ended.

_(time skip to 8 in the morning( it's about 6:30 where sky is))_

Brittany's pov

I was pushed off of my bed, to meet with the friendly hardwood floor, face to face.

"Get up, and pack your things! Your leaving by tomorrow, and going to the airport, to meet your long lost brother. Consider yourself adopted." The warden, moved away, as I pushed myself up and climbed onto my bed.

"Did you hear?! Your adopted!" Starly practically screamed in my ear.

"I know Starly, I'm not deaf. But she said I would need to go to the airport, I wonder where the house would be?" I put a finger to my chin and thought of possible locations.

"Brittany, how hard did she slapped you?"

"Who?" my train of thought was broken, as I wondered where on earth Starly was taking this.

"The Warden, how hard did she slap you?"

"Normal, strength. Why?" I sat up straighter and touched my right cheek, it hurt. I guess it wasn't normal strength.

"It's bruising."

"Darn it!" I sighed, and got some fresh clothes to wear for the day.

"Starly, can you help me find my suitcase? The one that I came in with."

"Sure, I'll go get it."

"Thank you."

Just then the Warden, threw open the door, just as I got my shirt on. "And you'll" she pointed at me. "Be on flight A38, he'll be there to pick you up. You leave at, 2 in the morning."

"What his name?" I asked, being careful, so I wouldn't get slapped again.

"Adam, now get packing!" Just before she closed the door though, I heard her say, "We her out of all of the other kids."

Ok that hurt a little. I finished putting on some fresh jeans and my shoes, just as Starly, came in through the door with my blue suitcase, behind her.

"Here, you go!" Starly, plopped the suitcase next to me.

"So, did you find out where you're going?" she asked sitting next to me.

"No, but I found that his name is Adam."

Starly gasped, "Like Sky!" Then she fangirled.

When she calmed down, I said, "Yeah, but what are the possibilities that it's him." I smiled.

"True, but it would sooooo cool if it was! Then you would know, Deadlox and Jason and all of the others" Starly fangirled again.

"Starly, I want to give you something before I leave, because I leave tonight at 2 in the morning."

"What is it?"

I jumped off of my bed and pulled out a small box where I kept my money, I counted the right amount and handed her about 300 dollars.

"Brittany….." Starly gasped at the hundred dollar bills.

"I got the money from selling all of my stuffed animals. Turns out, that I had a lot of collectables. You can do what you want with it, but don't let the warden see it."

"Ok," Starly hugged me. "Thank you."

"I couldn't leave empty handed, plus it's a small start for when you can get out of here, because once you turn 18 they throw you out of here and you're on your own. It won't do a lot, but…"

"No, no, it's fine." Starly hugged me again.

I hugged back, "I'll miss you Star."

"I'll miss you too."

After a few seconds of hugging, I let her go and took the rest of my possessions. "Want to help me pack?"

"Sure why not?" Starly, jumped off of my bed and we started packing.

**Sky's or Adam's pov**

"Ok guys, you're probably all wondering why I called you here today?" I faced Mitch, Dakota, Ty, Jason, Jerome and Quintin.

"No"

Well, that was a great start. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I have some news, I have a sister."

"Is she hot?" Jerome asked, I shot him a glare.

"She's about 13."

"Yeah Jerome, why you got to be like that?" Ty shoved Jerome off of the couch.

"Listen, I need you guys to help me, with her room; she'll be here by tomorrow, at 8 or so…"

"In the morning?"

"Yes, sooo I got some information about her and with the information I got, I want you guys to help me with her room and I need one of you, for a very special job."

"I'll do it." Jason stood up.

"Good, my cars out of gas, there's your job." I tossed him the cars keys as he groaned and the rest of us laughed.

"So, let's get started."

We headed to a bunch of places, but ended up being split up into groups to finish this faster. Ty and Mitch, went to go pick out a computer and the software. Dakota, and I went to go paint her room, and the others went to get the furniture.

This might take a while.

**Brittany's pov**

When we finished packing everything I own, I thought of another thing I could give Starly.

When Starly left, I unpacked a few things and took out my laptop. I'll die without my internet, but I can always buy a new one with my money.

I put everything back in my suit case and locked it. Then I counted the minutes / hours till I can officially get out of here. I put my suitcase down and sat on my bed and thought '_I wonder if he's nice. What if he won't like me?' _ I sighed. This kind of thinking got nobody anywhere.

I looked up to se Ashley and her posy walk into the room. Both sides of the orphanage had bullies. The boys were more physical, and the girls were more into hurting you emotionally, but cat fights happen.

"Hey fatty!"I still don't know why they call me that, just because I have a little more flesh than them, I mean they're practically twigs. I was the only one in the room, since the others were outside. I tried to ignore them, but they continued walking toward me.

"I know you can hear us!" she was just a few yards away, can't run now.

I just happened to lift my head up, at the exact moment when she was in front of me. Then, she slapped me on the cheek the warden slapped. Hoe lucky am I?

I hissed in pain, and Ashley grabbed me by the hair and spat on my face, saying. "I heard, you found a person to look after you. YOU, out of all the children here. But he'll send you back the second he sees you. Your trash, you should have never been born. Do us all a favor and jump off a bridge."

I held back tears from the pain, mostly physical, but I feel that way some times. That I should have never been born, that I should go kill myself.

But, then I think, my mom wouldn't have wanted me to suicide. So, I live another day. And, now I have supposedly a brother, who actually wants me!

Ashley threw mw onto my bed by my hair and left as I cried silent tears. But, I wiped them away just as Starly walked into the room.

I gave her the laptop, while she just stared at it. "It's for you, along with the money. So you can watch Sky and Deadlox and you can start an e-mail and we can talk to each other." I smiled.

Starly eventually took it while I took out my I-pod and played 'You're not alone' by Michael Jackson. "You have an I-pod? Since when?"Starly stared at me.

"I've had it since Christmas 2009. It was a gift from a friend of mine." I shrugged.

"You must have had some really awesome friends."

"Yeah, I did." I sighed. "I'm going to miss you Starly."

"I'll miss you too." Starly started to cry as I walked over to her and hugged her.

I turned off my I-pod and hid it in my bag/purse thing, just in time as the warden came into the room with all of the other kids behind her.

"Your taxi's here Brittany." The warden never smiled, and now she was. Am I that bad of a kid?

"Go on get going, it's a 7 hour drive to the airport." The warden hurried me along, as I looked at the clock. It read 4:00.

The reason the drive to the airport is so long, is because the orphanage is in the corner of the state. The taxi driver helped me put my suitcase in the trunk. Once it was in, I climbed into the backseat.

"you know miss, the drive will cost at least 200 dollars." The driver looked to the warden.

When I saw the smile leave her face I spoke up, "I'll pay, don't you worry I want to leave as much as you want me to."

"Are you sure you have the money little missy?" the driver climbed into the driver's seat and looked at me, through his mirror.

"Oh, I'm absolutely positive." I grinned, and waved at the children of the orphanage. No one waved back, except for the warden (that surprised me) some of the younger children, and Starly.

Then, the long drive to the airport began.

(time skip 7 hours)

I ended up falling asleep on the way and when I woke up, we were at the airport.

Looking at the meter thingy that says how much you're supposed to pay. Sure enough, it said 250$

I looked through my small bag, that carried, my pink I-pod shuffle, my money my passport and my ticket. Taking out the right amount of cash out, I handed it to the driver as he took out my suitcase.

"Here you go, sorry if I caused you any trouble, for bringing me here." He took the cash and counted it.

"I got to hand it to you, I didn't think that you could pay." He chuckled.

I nodded. "Have a good night!" I called out as I waved goodbye.

"You too." With that he turned on the ignition and was on his way.

Luckily, I found some very nice people and they told me where I needed to go.

Once, I found the airline (Frontier), I took out my passport and handed it to the woman behind the desk when it was my turn. I put a name tag on my bag and handed it to the woman, so she can place it on the road to the plane.

When I was done, I left to find customs. It was pretty obvious though. There were very few people, and there were metal detectors. So, obviously, that was customs.

'_Good thing my passport was renewed, in 2010… But that was the year….. NO! Stop it! Enough of that year.'_ I mentally scolded myself. I touched the cheek that was slapped. It stung.

After a good 30 minutes of talking with the police officers and going through customs, I was on my way to the plane. I hope he doesn't send me back.

**Adam's or Sky's pov**

We managed to finish everything in time. I ran my arm over my forehead and looked at the work.

"Good work team!" I turned around to look at my friends, who have been there for me.

But, behind them was a clock that read 1:30 a.m.

"So, Adam, what time does she get here?" Jerome asked.

"About 5, so in a few hours." I yawned.

"Then take a nap. You haven't slept in like 20 something hours."

I nodded and looked around and almost everyone was gone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They literally just left. You didn't hear them say good luck?"

I shook my head, as I stretched and left the room. "I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me up by 4 Jerome?"

"Sure dude."

"Ok" I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed.


	3. meeting for the first time

**Hey guys i'm back, and i won't post every day, but i'm really loving this story. TO THE REVIEWS! (i don't own the song)**

**DeadTuber: i laughed out load when i read your review, i feel most reviews should be like that. *hands out imaginary lollipop* Awesome**

**Catalin: There is nothing happening between Jerome and Brittany, that just happened. *hands out imaginary lollipop* Enjoy!**

**Coldplayer414: I should proofread but i don't and i'm lazy. So, i just post what i have and hope it's good *hands out imaginary lollipop* I need to stop and check my work.**

**SugarSparkeevee: Yay chocolate! and your welcome *hands out imaginary lollipop* Enjoy!**

**SnowWriterStorm: I know you, you reviewed another one of my story's, i don't remember what story though. *hands out imaginary lollipop* i must find out which one**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Meeting for the first time

Brittany's pov

Good thing I bought a hoodie, THE AIRPORT IS COLD! It was a red, cotton hoodie. I love it. It's so soft and warm.

Plus, with the hoodie, I can hide the bruise.

I stayed awake for the whole flight (surprisingly). Just as we landed, my I-pod died. "DANG IT!"

A bunch of other passengers turned their heads to look at me. I sunk into the chair. "Sorry, my I-pod died." I apologized and put my hoodie over my head to hopefully hide my face.

When, we were allowed to leave the plane, I was the first one out. I didn't have a carry on, so I just grabbed my bag, purse thing and walked/jogged out of the plane.

"Oh my god! That was awkward." I told no one in particular.

I waited for my bag to be brought up, so I can get out of here as fast as possible.

When, I grabbed my suitcase, I looked for some kind of map to find my way out of here. _'Yay! A map!_ _Let's see_, _take a left then straight then a right. Left, straight, right. Left, straight, right. Should be easy to remember.' _I found where I was supposed to turn left, and continued to walk straight till I was supposed to turn right.

There, were white glass doors. Walking through them, I could see some chairs. _' I might have to wait for him'_ I took a chair, and fixed my hoodie. _'I'm pretty sure he'll notice a person sitting all alone.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. Almost there. Just one more step.

"Ummmmmmmm hi. Is this spot taken?" I looked up to see a man about 20 or so, pointing at the seat next to me. I shook my head and he sat down.

"I'm Adam." My attention, sky rocketed. Was this the Adam, I was looking for?

He didn't say anything afterwards, so I figured that he was waiting for a respons or at least my name.

"Brittany."

"What?" He turned his head towards me.

"My name is Brittany." Adam raised an eyebrow and made a face that looked like he was deep in though. It was my turn to question him.

"What?"

"Did you just come from Colorado?"

I hesitantly nodded. He either is my long lost brother, or he's a stalker and I should run.

"OK, one last question?" I raised an eyebrow, but my hoodie covered my face so it wasn't like he would see it.

"Did you just live in Blue Jay Orphanage?"

"Ye-yes." I sneezed. A blue truck just blew a bunch of dust in my face.

"Oh, that makes sense. Then I'm here to pick you up." Adam stood up.

"What? Why?" I stood up as well.

"Because I'm your brother." Adam smirked.

I blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh, well, this is awkward. Let's pretend that we knew each other for our whole lives." I took a short breath and grinned. "Hey! How are you? It's been such a long time."

Luckily he played along. "I've been good. How've you been?" Adam grabbed my suitcase as I followed him to his car.

"I've been good. Could have been better, but all in all, I've been just peachy." I skipped behind him. _'Well, except for the fact that I got slapped. Maybe I can hide it from him until it heals.'_

"Good, good." Adam stopped and unlocked his car. "Hop in."

I got in the back seat, while he put my suitcase in the trunk. "I don't know about you. But I am hungry. Want to get something to eat?" Adam got into the driver's seat and looked over the seats shoulder thingy.

I jumped at the chance. I was starving. "Yes! I didn't eat anything for like 15 hours."

"Well then, where do you want to go?" He started the ignition.

"I'm not sure, and I don't really care. Food, is food to me." I shrugged and put my hands behind my head.

"Ok, to Star Bucks it is! And you know you can take of the hoodie right?"

"Ya, but I prefer to keep it on right now. The airport was cold." I yawned.

"I understand. I don't know why it's so cold though."

"Me neither." I smiled.

Adam chuckled, "Well, I have some friends coming over later today, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't care, they're your friends."

"Ok, but I warn you they're a bit crazy."

"Aren't we all?" I laughed.

As we pulled into Star Bucks, I pulled my hoodie down, but I made sure my hair would cover the bruise.

"There you go sir that will be $13.56." the girl at the counter said.

Adam, gave her the money, as we were on the road again. It was quiet, a little too quiet if you ask me. I hope that he won't hate after this. "_Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now,_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,_

_When my friends talk about you, all it does is just bring me doooowwnn,_

_And my heart breaks a little when I hear you name, it all just sounds like_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oooohhh too young too dumb to realize that I should of bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should of gave you all my hours_

_If I had the chance_

_Take you to ever party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man._

_My pride, my ego, my need and my selfish ways,_

_Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooohhh_

_And it haunts my every time I close my eyes _

_It all just sounds like _

_Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oooh too young too dumb to realize_

_That I should of bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should of gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man." _ Stopped singing because I saw that we were pulling into the driveway of a house.

"Aaanddd we are home." Adam, got out of the car and went straight to the trunk to get my suitcase.

I gaped at the size of the house. "This place is huge."

"You think so?"

I nodded. I heard Adam chuckle behind me. "Well, come on we got to go inside at some point."

I grinned, and ran to catch up with him after closing the car door.

"Ok, close your eyes, and I'll lead you up the stairs, to your room." I rolled my eyes, but closed them none the less. I felt Adam grab my hand and carefully lead me up the stairs, I tripped here and there, but I made it up successfully.

"Why do I need my eyes closed in the first place?"

"Because it's a surprise."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yup, I totally didn't hear you say my room, when we were down stairs."

"Ok, now open your eyes." I did as told and squealed. My room was painted hot pink with golden swirls, and I had a minecraft poster (with a creeper on it) above a computer that was right next to my bed (which was on the right wall). The dresser was at the end of the bed and a huge TV, on the left wall. I started crying and turned and hugged Adam.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I sobbed, thus wetting his shirt.

"You're welcome." Adam hugged back.

"You don't know how much this means to me." I grinned, but continued crying tears of joy.

"Hey, we're family now. It was only fair that I got you out of there." Adam let go and stood up. "My friends will be here soon, by the looks of the time. And you," He pointed at me. "Need to unpack whatever is in your bag."

I laughed and nodded. I think I'm going to like it here. But then an idea occurred to me. "Can I use that computer?" I pointed at it.

"Sure, it is yours."

"Yes!" I fist pumped. On top of that he didn't notice my bruise. I turned on the (or my) computer, and logged into You Tube, got to see if Sky has posted any new videos.


	4. I'll be there

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, so here we are with another chapter. And I just wanted to say, that this story isn't completely original, and the story that gave me this idea, is on Wattpad, and the basic, basic, idea came from that story. It's called, SIS(a skydoesminecraft fanfic), but i couldn't find who it's from. So, if you would have read the summary, this isn't new to you. But i suggest that you read that story, i loved it! So, that where this idea came from but, i'm changing the plot, and stuff. but, the idea of a orphan girl, is related to Sky, that came from him/her. OK, if you read through this, and didn't skip it Congratulations! Now, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**DeadTuber: You're welcome. And i love your reviews, they're funny *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SnowWriterStorm: I will, *hands out imaginary lollipop* And i would have posted yesterday, but i didn't have time**

**minecarftfirewarlord: thanks i changed it, *hands out imaginary lollipop* i didn't catch it till after it was uploaded**

**Marissa: I'm coming, i'm coming people need to learn to wait. Just kidding! *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Person: Well, if you read the summary, than not completely, and if you would be so kind as to tell me who wrote it, then i will give them credit, then it's not plagiarism. And if you read the Authors note, then i gave the credit again, so it still isn't and i will change the plot, there's going to be a really unexpected twist, so i'm not copying her/his work, and i'm almost changing it completely, so once again it's not plagiarism.**

**Guineapig126: YAY a follower, thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop* i love you guys, you're awesome**

**Warning, don't bully, if you do, then the person would feel like this and worst in some cases, just some very strong (in my opinion) feeling up ahead.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: I'll be there

"Wait, is this a pig? Butt Saggington! Yes!" I giggled. I love Sky.

"Looks like Butt Saggington is getting it on with Fluffy."

I heard the doorbell ring and I turned down the volume.

"Yeah, she's right up here, actually." Adam was right behind my door.

"Hey, Brittany?" I paused the video and turned around.

There were two people behind Adam. One with his bangs on the side and the other one, had curl hair, but it wasn't as intense as it could have been.

"I'm Ty." I waved and he waved back. He kind of looks like Deadlox, he even has the same name, but I think it would be rude to jump to conclusions.

"And I'm Jason." Jason waved.

"Cool. I'm Brittany." I smiled.

"What are you watching?" Adam walked up, and put his hand on my chair and his other hand on my desk.

"Some guy playing minecraft. He goes by Sky The Kid RS. He is soooooo funny. I love him and his videos." I gushed. "Deadlox and Truemu are awesome as well. I'm subscribed to all three of them. Including ASFJerome, or Fluffy as he calls Sky call him. This is his latest video of him playing hide and seek." I turned around to see Adam and his friends looking at the screen. "Well, he seems like a nice guy and all. But don't be on You Tube forever." I could see something in his eyes that I couldn't make out. Was he hiding something from me? Or does he even want me to watch him?

I faked a smile, "Of course, I won't spend the whole day on YouTube, are you crazy!" I grinned, even if he was hiding something, it must be for my protection, right?

"goo, now if you need me, I'll be down stairs, ok?"

"Mm K." I saluted, and looked back at the screen, but I opened a new tab, so hopefully Adam wouldn't try to watch the video with me. It was getting strange, and Fluffy just managed to crash the call.

I looked back to see that Adam and his friends left. I sighed of relief. That was close.

**Adam's pov**

"Dude, did you know that your sister was a recruit?" Ty and Jason followed me into the living room.

"no, I didn't even know that I had a sister, remember?" I turned around.

"Right." Ty nervously chuckled.

"I think it's pretty cool. Just think about it. She's subscribed to all of us, even Jerome and you heard her, she said she loves Sky. And you are technically Sky, so she loves you." I just stared at Jason. I didn't think about it that way, and by the looks of it, it seems only he caught it.

"Wow."

"Well, it's true." Jason shrugged.

"Ok, now that you're here. Why are you here?"

"We came to see, and meet your sister. Plus, you stayed up pretty late last night and thanks to Jerome, he told me, that you only got like 2 and a half hours of sleep. So, we're here in case you pass out." Ty answered.

"Thanks guys." I tried to hide a yawn, so they wouldn't try to convince me to sleep.

"Well, that's what friends are for."

Just then the door opened. "Hey, hey, how's everybody doing today?"

"Jay rome! Why did you tell them that I barely got any sleep?" I questioned.

"I didn't think it mattered." Jerome put his hands up in surrender.

I groaned, "Never mind."

A scream erupted from up stairs, followed by a very loud thump. I ran up the stairs, with my friends close behind. Right, when I got to the top, Brittany called out."Sorry!"

I sighed and slowed my pace, as I opened Brittany's door to her room, I could see her sitting down back on the chair. "What the hell was that?"

"Well…" Brittany turned around with her head down. "I was watching Pewdiepie play Anmesia, and the monster came out of nowhere. So, I screamed and my chair fell backwards, carrying me with it."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lifted her head up, hair was covering her face. Brittany, moved her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear, and when she was about to do the same with the other side, she faltered and put her hand down.

'_What the heck'_ I thought.

"Is that a spider on the wall?"? Ty asked from behind me.

"What? Where?" Brittany turned her head sharply, causing her hair to turn with her. When she snapped her head the other way, her hair, moved over her shoulder, and revealed her right cheek. I gasped. It was blue, black, and purple, it looked so swollen. I could have mistaken it for paint, but it obviously wasn't.

I walked up to her, and Brittany's breath hitched. I gently touched the blue and black patch on her cheek. She jerked away, hissing. "Who did this to you?"

**Brittany's pov**

I mumbled "The Warden." I didn't want him to know, at least not this early. Now he'll want to send me back. I just got here!

"What was that?"

Adam's friends were in the room now, staring at me. I guess I really am I freak.

"The Warden." I said a little louder.

"Who?" At least he heard it.

"I don't know. I call the warden because the orphanage was like a prison. To me at least. I think her real name was something like Mrs. Grim worm or something like that. Then the next day, Ashley, the female bully slapped me too."

I was trying to hold back tears, but a few escaped. Through the blurriness, I saw his hand rise. I pushed myself back and curled into a ball to protect myself. "Please don't hit me."

"Why would I hit you?" His voice sounded gentle, and shocked? I couldn't tell. I was too busy shaking to notice.

I had to answer his question at some point. I hadn't calmed down enough, but I was still able to speak. "Because I'm a freak of nature that should have never been born. Everyone hates me, and I don't know why. They call me fat, ugly and stupid and they told me that I should jump off a bridge. No one wanted me and I can't blame them. How would someone love, let alone want someone like me? I screw up everything, even the most simplest of things! Which leads me to wonder, why me? What did I do to deserve this? What convinced you, to take me out of the orphanage? ME! Out of all of the other children! I just screw up everything! I don't deserve to be here. And YOU don't deserve a sibling like me. I shouldn't even be here." I coughed a bit, as more tears fell. I couldn't control it. You know the phrase, go cry me a river. Well, now you know, that, that phase it possible. That's an exaggeration, but you get the point.

I lifted my head up, to see Adam hold back a few tears of his own. While, his friends in the background were gaping at me, also holding back THEIR own tears. Seeing 4 guys cry at the same time, isn't what it seems.

I was pulled into a hug by Adam. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! No one should feel that way. And if anything, I want you, because you deserve a family. I heard what happened to mom, and I haven't heard from dad in almost 10 years. So, you're my closest family member right now. You probably thought that you were all alone. But you're not. You now have me and my friends. My friends are my family, so I expect you treat them like family. Which also means, that you have all of us. These are just a few of my friends, the others, I don't know where they are but they'll be here for you too. And I promise you, nothing will hurt you." I hugged back. Still crying but not as much.

"Promise?" I took in a shaky breath.

"I promise."


	5. the waiting game

**Hey guys guess who back! there has been a lot of rain here and Colorado, so if i don't update the next day, I'M NOT DEAD! I JUST DIDN'T UPDATE OK? Now, that, that is out of my system, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**DeadTuber: Why are your reviews so funny? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**angellox: i like the story too *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**YoshiPuff625: Whoa, ummm i think you should calm down just a little bit, but thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Guest ofAnonymous Origin: I would help, but i can't only do so much through a screen. Here have this. *hands out imaginary lollipop* it's the best i can do right now.**

**Oeve: YAY CAKE! *hands out imaginary lollipop* TRADE! Ummm yummy**

**banner97: i guess you can give her a hug, but i think you'll end up hugging you're computer. *hands out imaginary lollipop* Well i guess you'll just ahve to keep reading, to see, if the suspense, will push you over**

_**Now if any of you, want to hurt the warden come with me, *teleports to the orphanage* Charge! If you don't want to hurt the warden, just continue reading.**_

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: the waiting game

**(Brittany's pov)**

"You ok?"

I nodded through the hug. I feel like this huge burden was lifted off of my shoulders. I feel…..at home.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some ice."

"k"

"Oh, and this is Jerome." Adam put a hand on the new guys shoulder. I waved.

While Adam left, I hugged my knees closer to my chest and sighed. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I looked up to see Jason looking at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired that's all. It's been a crazy few hours."

"I can tell."

"Can I ask the three of you a question?" If I'm correct, I'm going to fan girl hard core.

"You just did." Jerome smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if you play minecraft."

"Minecraft is like the best game out there. I like to record what I play and post it on You Tube." Jerome sat straighter.

Bingo! That's who these people are! I knew they looked familiar. Deadlox , Truemu, ASF, and Sky are in the same flipping house as me! Calm down, calm down. Let's see how long I can pull this off.

"Really? So, gang leader ASF, what kind of mini games do you play?"

"Well, I play cops and robbers, hide and seek and a few others that I forgot the name of, and wait a second… Did you just say ASF?" I looked over for a second to see TY and Jason glaring at Jerome.

"Yes, no, maybe so. How's Mitch?" I'm trying to see if he can guess I'm subscribed. Ty and Jason already know because they were there, but he wasn't.

"How do you know who Mitch is?" I rolled my eyes. I'm not answering his questions until, he gets it right.

"Do you know, who said this? Do you know why I always use axes? Because if you see a furry creature running at you, in a tux, with an axe, you know he's not right in the head."

"Are you subscribed to my channel?"

"Yes!" Ty, Jason and I yelled at the same time.

Jerome jumped a little. "Took you long enough." I groaned.

"Well, soooooorrrrryyyyy. I'm only human."

I giggled. "I can see that. You're not as furry as you say you are. And you two," I pointed at Ty and Jason, "Are Deadlox and Truemu, or minecraft universe, which ever you prefer. And you might not see it, but it's taking a lot of will power to not scream and fan girl so hard core that it will scare you." I grinned, while biting my tongue, so I couldn't scream. Just then an idea popped into my mind.

"Don't tell Adam, that I know who you guys are!"

"What why?"" Ty stood up completely.

"Because, if you're Deadlox and so forth, then that means Adam is Sky." I clapped with excitement.

"Yeah so?"

"I want to see if he will tell me himself, or if he wants me to figure it out." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Please don't tell him!" I put my hands together and pleaded.

"Ok, ok, we won't tell him." Jerome said as if it was nothing.

"Thank you." I breathed out.

"Sorry, I took forever, I couldn't find any ice." Adam, walked into the room, with a small bag of ice.

He gave it to, me and leaned against the wall. "I have a question."

I spun around in my chair. "Shoot."

"Well, when's your birthday?"

I stopped spinning, and thought for a few seconds. "Next week."

An awkward silence followed. "What? I'll be turning 15 next week." I put my hands up in defense.

"Ok, I…. I mean we, thought you were 13."

I grit my teeth. "They said that? Again? You're in there for a few years and they still don't get your age right! Then again, I'm short enough to look 13 but that doesn't change the fact." I leaned back on my chair and put the bag of ice on my face.

"Just to make sure, you're turning 15?" Ty emphasized 'just to make sure'.

"Yes, on Saturday."

"Woah."

"I don't want anything though. Today, was the greatest gift ever." I grinned.

"Fine. But expect at least a cake." Adam pointed at me.

"I'm up for cake any day. It doesn't have to be my birthday."

"Same here." Jason raised his hand.

I stood up, "Can I explore the house?"

"Yeah, sure. It's your house too you now." I was just about to run for it, but Adam, stopped me. "Wait, when did you get slapped?"

"About two days ago. Why?"

"I'm going to make a call."

"Ok?" I ran out of the room and went everywhere, even outside. It was mostly just to get to know the place. But, the second, I was outside, I let my fan girl out. Although I couldn't scream, I was jumping, grinning and shaking. I was doing all of the basic movements of a fan girl. I love being here already.

**(Adam's pov)**

"Dude, when are you going to tell your sister who you are?" Jerome was sitting on Brittany's bed, playing with a rubrics cube that he found somewhere.

"I don't know. With all this popularity I'm getting, would she love as a brother? Or for just being Sky?" I sighed.

"Dude, she's your sister. I doubt that she'll only like you because you Sky. Think about it, you're her LONG LOST BROTHER, she won't care if you're famous. But she will care about if you're there for her or not." Ty tossed me a bag of chips, after his mini speech.

"I guess you're right. But then, what if she gets hurt? There are stalkers out there, and I don't want her to be a part of that." I opened the bag of chips and started eating some.

"Adam, you're not a secret agent. You're a guy who likes to play minecraft. What the worst that could happen?" Jerome opened his bag of chips.

"I don't know!"

"It's your choice man." Jason snatched his chips back from Ty.

I nodded. "Hey, Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get these chips from the garage?"

I didn't get any response from Ty. "Ty…."

With that he burst into a run, and I had to chase him down. No one, messes with my chips! After I get Ty, I going to give the orphanage a piece of my mind.


	6. When does school start?

**I love you all, and they awesome of this story, i hope you will enjoy. It won't stop raining, and now school is canceled for Monday and Tuesday, six day weekend for us, because we didn't have school on Thursday and Friday. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Catalin: i hope i did a good enough job *hands out imaginary lollipop* don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**SnowWriterStorm: i do that too, or used to, until my tablet broke :(, i've read soooo many funny fanfictions, i had to keep my laughter in *hands out imaginary lollipop* i guess you and me have something in commen**

**SugarSparkeevee: awesome, i love it, FOR NARNIA! *throws imaginary lollipop* think fast**

**Hannah: YAY, CAKE! *hands out imaginary lollipop* ANOTHER TRADE! YAY**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: When does school start?

"I don't feacken care! You don't do this! Especially to a child!"

These were the words I heard when I walked back into the house. I froze. "OH yeah! Name one time!"

I carefully tiptoed into the living room to find Adam's friends on the couch watching Jurassic Park.

"Hey there! Want to watch with us!" Ty gestured me to sit down by them. Only Jason bothered to move so that I could sit down.

"Why is Adam yelling?" I turned my head in the direction of Jason, hoping he would answer.

"Well, he called the orphanage because he's pissed about them slapping you." Jason shrugged.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! YOU SHOULD BE SUED AND SHUT DOWN FOR CHILD ABUSE!"

I winced and curled myself into a ball. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a movie." Ty put a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to once again hold back tears, as horrible memories flooded back into my mind. "It's not the movie. It's Adam's yelling." I hugged my knees closer to my chest, as a very long string of cures words, (which I would never dare to repeat) made their way into the living room.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that." Ty gave me a small side hug.

"You don't have to say anything." I tried to blink out the tears. "It's just that my mom and dad fought a lot and the orphanage always yelled at me for the littlest things. So, I don't have a good history with people yelling. I don't like it." I sighed letting one tear loose.

I felt someone wipe the tear away. I turned to look at the owner of the hand. "Don't cry. We're here for you."

I nodded at Jason's comment and tried to focused on the movie.

"Shit, that place should have been shut down a long fucking time ago! On top of that it's still freacken open!" Adam walked into the room and I tried to hide in the couch. Or at least behind Jason.

"Dude calm down!" Ty handed me the popcorn bowl and walked up to Adam.

"Brittany! How much of my conversation did you hear?" Adam side stepped away from Ty and took his spot on the couch.

"I heard the part, when you said 'I don't care and that they shouldn't slap a child' and the rest after." I ate some popcorn and savored the taste. I haven't had popcorn in like forever.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that." Adam chuckled nervously.

"Meh, I've heard worst." I shrugged.

"You have?!"

I nodded, being surrounded by yelling adults doesn't really help a child's innocence.

"Oh, well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Adam clapped his hands together.

"Bad."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"So, then I have the good news to cheer me up afterwards. What is it?" I leaned back into the couch and suppressed a yawn.

"Well, the bad news is that, school is starting soon and we don't have any supplies and you barely have a wardrobe."

I shrugged, I have the money, he just didn't k now it. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that, now I'm officially your guardian."

I threw my hands up into the air, "YAY!"

"But now we got to go school shopping." Adam stood up.

I stood up too, but I ran over to him and hugged him, much like I did a few hours back, "Thank you."

"No, problem." I let go of Adam as he spoke to his friends. "You can come with us, or continue doing your daily whatever the heck it is you do."

I grinned. I haven't gone to school in a while and I'm excited to start again.

Walking or better yet trailing behind Adam, gave me the very little time I would get today to think. "What are we doing first?" I piped up.

"First, we're going to enroll you into a school." Adam opened the door to his car.

As I opened one of the back seat doors, I saw Jason and Ty jogging to catch up with us. "Where's Jerome?" I stood by the door.

"He's getting in his own car and driving back to his place." Jason hopping in the back seat and buckled up.

"We're helping with school supplies and well…..yeah." Ty practically pried open the passenger seat door and got in.

All I did was shrug, as I hopped in the back seat. Adam finally got in the car as well and started the ignition. "Brittany, why didn't you sit in the front?"

"Ty took my spot." I fake pouted, but giggled afterwards.

We drove to the nearest high school and I immediately started mental panicking. '_I forgot I would be a fresh man. Crap! I didn't want to go straight_ _to high school.'_ I had to poker face through my thoughts. But then I remembered something, something important depending on the person.

"Hey Adam?" I leaned forward.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you that I took online classes while I was in the orphanage."

"Ok, well, there is that option, but I prefer that you go to school. Just to meet people you age, and hopefully learn something." Adam parked the car in an almost empty parking lot.

"Why did you take online classes?" Jason stayed in the car while I got out with Adam.

"I didn't want to miss out on my education and I didn't know how long I would be in there so, I enrolled myself in an online class." I closed the door after hearing Jason's response, (which was "oh") and followed Adam into the school.

Apparently the school board had to run a bunch of these tests to see what I knew. They were fairly simple, even though they said it was high school material. I finished all 8 tests within 30-45 minutes. The tests were really short.

"Ok, sign your name here and we'll give you the results and your schedule in about 3 weeks. You might want to buy supplies soon, here's the list." The secretary gave us a few pieces of paper (1 I was supposed to sign (which I did)) and we left the school.

"How did you finish those tests in almost half an hour?" Adam climbed into the car.

"They were easy." I got in as well and shrugged.

"What took you guys so long ?" TY asked.

"They had to run a few tests." I waved off the question.

"Now, we need to buy supplies." Adam once gain started the ignition.

As we headed to some random store (I didn't pay attention to the name) we bought the cloths first. I now had about 10 new pairs of jeans, about 15 new graphic T-shirts (my favorite has a panda that was a ninja) and one pair of sneakers (I'm not a fan of shoes).

Getting the supplies was a lot easier. Most of my supplies were pink and blue. The binders that I was supposed to have were only in black and white. I groaned, they need more colors. I got two black binders.

When Adam paid for everything (which was almost 300 dollars) I spotted a familiar face on the other aisle.

"Starly?" I gasped


	7. Meeting Dakota

**I'm back and NO I'M NOT DEAD! Any way, i couldn't get the computer, plus writers block, and with the rain and school, just *insert rage moment here*, anyway i feel like this song has grown very fast, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**DeadTuber: OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! MY CRAZY NEIGHBOR IS HERE TO KIDNAP ME! EVERYBODY RUN! *chucks imaginary lollipop* TAKE IT, NOT ME THE LOLLIPOP!**

**YoshiPuff625: That's a lot of budder *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**YoshiPuff625: YAY MORE CAKE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! BUT YOU ALREADY GOT A LOLLIPOP sooooooooooooo...**

**Catalin: Where'd Ty go, i wanna talk to him DX *hands out imaginary lollipop* TY WHERE ARE YOU? -voice in head- stop yelling at your computer Brittany- I'LL DO WHAT I WANT TINY VOICE THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED, -now your yelling at yourself- I've gone insane.**

**SnowWriterStorm: Just a small note DON'T GIVE ME CANDY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *insert sugar rush here* *hands out imaginary lollipop* sorry to mush sugar -_-"**

**SugarSparkeevee: YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I HAVE ALL OF THE FOOD MY AWESOME REVIEWERS GIVE ME! XD *carefully hands out imaginary lollipop*I'm running now BY!**

**minecraftfirewarlord: It must suck that the review box doesn't work for you *hands out imaginary lollipop* this is all i can do to help DX**

**DrWhovianist: You think so, i think i could have done better *hands out imaginary lollipop* Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheRainyAsian: I'M NOT DEAD! GEEZE, you should get used to it, I don't upload as often as i would like to. *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Oeve: YAY PIE! *hands out imaginary lollipop* Wait what flavor is it?**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Meeting Dakota

"Brittany?" I nodded dumbly and grinned like an idiot.

Starly screamed and tackled me into a hug. "Staly…can't…breath."

"Oh, oops, sorry. It's just I thought I'll never see you again." Starly was speaking at like 250000 miles an hour.

"I didn't think I would see you again either." I hugged her and whispered in her ear "My brother really is Sky and I met Jerome, Jason and Ty. Don't freak out! Adam doesn't know that I know who he is."

"Ok" Starly nodded. "I won't"

"Hello, who's this?" I let go of Starly and turned around to face Adam.

"Adam! This is my best friend Starly." I grinned.

"How long have you known each other?" Adam raised an eye brow.

"She was in the same orphanage as me."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes, "So, Starly, what are you doing here?"

"They found a brother for me too. I left only a few hours after you." Starly grinned.

My eyes widened. "Who's your brother?"

"Dakota?" Adam dropped a box of pencils in the cart.

"Hey, dude what's up?" Some guy (supposedly Dakota) walked out of an aisle that was two away from the aisle we were in.

"Hey Star, good to see that you already made some friends." Dakota put a hand on her shoulder. _'Dakota, I've heard that name before. But where?'_

"Brittany, this is Dakota. Another friend of mine." I nodded and waved.

"Hey, what's up?" Dakota waved back.

"The sky." I smiled. '_His voice sounds like Kermit the frog's voice. Wait…wow I'm stupid.'_ I almost face palmed in real life. How could I forget about Kermit? Now I feel all bad.

"So, what time did you get the call?" Adam asked Dakota.

"Actually I got the call about a month ago, so I got the simple things she would need. I didn't tell you guys because, I wanted it to be a surprise and all. But, we're here today because unlike what they told you, they told me nothing about her, so we're buying things for her room that she will be able to pick out. But, I forgot what day she was coming, so when I came home from helping you, and answered the phone, they told me that she will be landing in a few hours, I turned out Sonic the Hedgehog mode and raced to clean my house." Dakota chuckled.

My eyes widened again. "Starly, when did you land?"

"About two hours ago." Starly shrugged.

"Speaking of that, Adam, I helped you, now you help me." Dakota smirked.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee" Adam groaned. Starly and I giggled. Just then an idea popped into my head, but I didn't get a chance to say it because Adam cut me off.

"Fine, I'll help you. Ty! Here are the car keys, take Brittany home." Adam tossed the keys to Ty.

"Hey, can Starly come with us?" I put my hands together and pleaded. I was begging so much, I was SOOOOO tempted to get on my knees.

"Sure, if it's ok with Dakota." Adam shrugged.

I turned my attention to Dakota and started begging, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Starly started to beg with me.

"Ok, ok, you can go with them." Dakota caved in.

I fist pumped, while Starly squealed. "Only, because she's your friend and I want your room to be a surprise." Dakota sighed, though I didn't care. I was back with my friend Starly.

Dakota paid for whatever he bought, as all six of us walked out of the store, like one big happy family. "Ok, Ty and Jason are going with you guys to my house. You can go anywhere except my room. That's off limits." Adam hugged me, while Dakota awkwardly hugged Starly.

Starly, Ty, Jason, and I headed in the direction of Adam's car, while Adam and Dakota headed to Dakota's car.

Once all four of us, were settled into the car (bags and everything), Ty started to drive out of the parking lot.

"So, I didn't actually catch your name." Jason looked over his shoulder (he took the front seat) to look at Starly and me, (mostly at Starly though).

"My name is Starly." She grinned.

"I wish my parents were that original." I sighed and looked out my window.

"What are you talking about? Brittany, is an awesome name." Starly gasped.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." I grinned.

"Well, I…not cool." Starly playfully slapped my arm.

I looked over to see Jason roll his eyes and turn around.

"So, your brothers Dakota?"

"Yup."

"Ribbit."

Starly stuck her tongue out, while the boys (Ty and Jason) chuckled in the front.

_*time skip*_

"And we're here, I don't remember driving for that long…. Ever." Ty pretended to fall asleep on the wheel.

I laughed harder than I already was, "It only seemed longer because it had me and Starly together."

"We're insane."

I laughed harder, "True dat."

Jason ruffled my hair, "I can agree with that."

"Hey!" I grinned, after calming down a bit.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ty got out of the car.

I ran up to the door and opened it (with my new key). "Come on Starly! I want to show you my awesome new room!" I dragged her up the stairs (not literally, that would have been a painful experience), and slowly opened my door.

She gasped, "This is amazing!"

"I know right", I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"It's so clean!" Starly looked around the room studying it very closely.

I laughed, "That'll change." But I stopped laughing when I realized something. "Starly?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we leave the bags in the car?" I raised an eyebrow.

Starly ended up face palming, while I groaned. "JASON! TY!"


	8. i have minecraft!

**Hey guys guess what? I FLIPPING SPRAINED MY ANKLE FRIDAY NIGHT! It hurts, a lot. But at least i now have more time for writing (sadly it's my homework) and i get out of gym for a week, sooooo i feel pretty good, except my ankle but it would heal. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**DeadTuber: How are you always first? and of course i would lock the door HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!, great now i have to clean the pumkin pie off of my wimdow**

**SilverFang493: Not helping Maddy,and you are helpful in more ways than 1 when it comes to writing, so don't you dare say that *hands out imaginary lollipop* and i know that**

**Cordially Un-Invited: Hi TY and you didn't have to get a account but thanks? i don't know what to say to that, where's everyone else? CAN YOU CLONE JASON? *hands out imaginary lollipop for you and clone Ty* and how did you clone Ty?**

**YoshiPuff625: Giving out lollipops is my thing, and it didn't have to be root beer, but whatever, and good for you? i wish i had a taco right now *hands out imaginary lollipop,(that's not root beer)***

**NingaStarCraft: i didn't mean for her name to be a pokemon *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Oeve: YAY ICE CREAM! Wait, what flavor is the ice cream, i hope it's strawberry! And i can tell your a fan of asdf movies too. Arn't they awesome, *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SnowWriterStorm: YAY CANDY! XD you guys are too nice to me, you're going to virtually give me a cavity. *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**armskywalker: i do now, thanks to you? no one has told me those exact words but ok? *hands out imaginary lollipop* and i think you need to calm down**

**TheRainyAsian: *lollipop hits face* Ok that hurt *moon cake hits face* STOP AIMING FOR MY FACE! But thanks, i never had a moon cake, and now i really want to try it, but...it's...too... vitural... I CAN'T HAVE IT IT'S ALL CODE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But since you obviouse don't want a lollipop what do you want?**

**Aelitalyoko99: a lot of people like this apparently *gives you a imaginary lollipop***

**Guest XxX: Shift hates me, and thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**le milleur rose: i thought Kermit decided that he would solo, not that he was kicked off *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TheRainyAsian: It's Washington State, and how should i know, i don't live in Washington, i live in Colorado, there i said it, i don't know, and here... HEY I ALREADY GAVE YOU SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE!**

**NO TO THE REVIEWS THAT WERE SENT TO ME VIA PM!**

**minecraftfirewarlord: i don't have an uploading schedule, sorry if you thought i did *hands out imaginary lollipop* **

**dragonflyz: I'M NOT DEAD, I'M IN PAIN BUT I'M NOT DEAD AND I'M NOT A ZOMBIE... god... get your facts right. Just kidding, your awesome *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**THAT'S IT! TO THE STORY! FOR BUDDER! AND FOR NARNIA! (i saw Narnia earlier :3)**

Chapter 8: I have minecraft?!

"I can't believe we just left the bags in the car!" I groaned, and dumped the overload of clothes and school supplies on my floor.

"Well, at least we remembered." Starly dropped the bags she had on my floor, right next to the bags I dropped.

"Whatever. Can you help me put all of this…..stuff away? PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE?"

"Fine, but you're helping me put all of my stuff away." Starly pointed at me.

"No promises, but I'll try." I shrugged.

_*Time skip*_

"That took FOREVER!" I plopped onto my bed.

"Can I turn on your computer?" Starly asked.

"Knock yourself out!" I pretended to fall asleep while Starly turned on my computer.

"DUDE YOU HAVE MINECRAFT!"Starly screamed.

"Was that necessary?"

"Let's make your skin!"

I groaned, "Now?"

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes. She is way too excited about this. I would be too, if I wasn't so tiered. I got out of my bed and made my way over her and grabbed the mouse.

"What are you going to make it looked like?"

"I don't know, but we will not tell the others. Maybe we can start a You Tube channel together." I squealed.

"but I don't have an e-mail. Remember?" Starly knocked on my head.

"OW! Well, why don't we make you an e-mail, then do my skin. Deal?"

"OK"

"Okay, you can have hotmail, Gmail…"

"I'll use Gmail."

"I wasn't even done, but whatever. I guess."

As we got Starly's e-mail set up, Jason called to us from downstairs. "Adam said he might be here a little later than he thought. So, Starly?"

"Yeah?" Starly turned around.

"Adam also said, that you could stay the night, Dakota said that it was ok, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok!" Starly grinned.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"OK, now let's finish this." Starly fist pumped.

When we finished, Starly's username ended up being littlefroggirl. She came up with it herself, since Dakota is her brother. I don't think that I would use it personally since I have my own personal e-mail, but it's cute.

"Now, we can work on your skin." Starly poked my nose.

"Yes, because the world needs to know what an awful drawer I am."

"1. You're not awful and 2. It's all pixilated, so it's going to be easy."

I laughed, "Thanks, but I knew it was pixilated. I was just being sarcastic."

"Haha, very funny. Come on let's make it." Starly started jumping up and down.

"Calm down, it's going to be harder if you don't stop jumping." I laughed.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, you're telling me this whyyyy?"

I pointed to the door.

"UUURRRRGGGG fine." Starly walked out of the room.

"Can you ask Jason if we can have pizza?"

"Oh my god YES! I haven't pizza in like forever!"

"Goof, try and keep Ty and Jason downstairs so they don't come up here."

"KK"

I smirked. "Now let's see what I can come up with."

_*Another time skip*_

"Hey, Brittany what are you doing?" Ty called from down stairs.

I mentally panicked, "I'm just finishing putting away some clothes." I bit my lip, in hopes that he would buy it.

"Ok, but come down here real quick, the pizza's here!"

"Prizza!" I saved my skin, set it and jumped (a few at a time) down the stairs. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I came face to face with Jason. "Hi there." I grinned.

"Did you just say prizza?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smirked.

Jason rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, "Come on! Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, as I fixed my hair, that Jason enjoys messing up for some strange reason. "You're starving!? I barely had anything to eat for the last 7 hours!"

"Dang!"

I shrugged, "what kind of pizza is it?"

"It's pepperoni. I hope you don't mind, you didn't hear us when we asked soooo….."

"I don't care, I haven't had pizza in forever!" I grinned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for exactly?" Ty opened the box.

"Nothing! Let's eat already!" Starly grabbed the first piece, and I grabbed the second. I slowly took a bite out of it.

"You ok there?" Jason asked.

I nodded and smiled. When I swallowed I said "I'm on the top of the world! The last time I had pizza, I was 12." I took another bite of my pizza slice.

"That's like….3 years of no pizza!" Ty exclaimed.

"I know crazy right?"

"Imagine all the things that she hasn't had in 3 freaken years!" Starly pointed at me.

"Not helping Star." I took my last bite of my pizza.

"Well, it's true!"

"Then we got to introduce you to the world. But, we could do that tomorrow." Ty ruffled my hair.

"Why do you people like to mess up my hair?" I tried to put my hair as it was before Ty messed it up.

"Because your hair is so soft." Jason petted me.

I closed my eyes, small fact about me, I like being petted. True story. "I get that a lot." I spoke in a soft voice while the ting of disappointment hit my heart when Jason moved his hand away and continued eating the pizza.

When we finished the pizza, I ran upstairs and practically jumped into my swirly chair and woke up my computer. "Starly, come here real quick!"

"Coming!"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, while I stared at the add on my screen.

"What is it?"

"I have a recording software, lets record me starting minecraft."

"Ok, but let's start when the others are asleep."

"Done!"

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie?!" Ty started walking up the stairs.

"Sure! Let me turn off the computer, it's still on." I turned off my computer just in time to see Ty stop at my doorway.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"What movies does he have?" Starly stepped in front of me.

"Hello? Earth to Starly? I can't see Ty." I got off my chair and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Come on, let's go!" I walked toward Ty, while Starly followed. I closed my door, and looked behind me.

I HAVE FLIPPING MINECRAFT!


	9. PANCAKES!

**People, how old do you think i am? Answer that question for me, because I STILL HAVE SCHOOL!**

**Anyway, now that i have that out of my system, time to once again loose my mind in the reviews.**

**Oeve: BUNNY! i'll name it, Cotton, and trust me i take a long time to update, longest time had been about 1 and a half months *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**YoshiPuff625: That was intense, and i like that you think that you know which pairing that i'm going to do, but you'll see in this chapter *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Coldplayer414: THANKS! XD *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TheRainyAsian: Sadly i don't have any chicken feet. *hands out a duck foot* this is the best i can come up with**

**dragonflyz: Your crazy YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY *hands out imaginary lollipop* But stop saying that i'm dead**

**Lupe18: WELL YOU GO MORE! *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**NOW FOR THE PEOPLE HOW REVIEWED OVER PM!**

**minecraftfirewarlord: i just realized that you have a very long user *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 9: PANCAKES!

**(Jason's pov)**

I looked over my shoulder to see Ty, Star and Brittany, all walk into the room at once. "So! What movie do you guys want to watch?" Ty took his place on the couch.

"What movies do you people have?" Star looked like she was going to yawn, but she didn't.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like scary movies. The after math is traumatizing." Brittany intervened before Ty or I could answer.

"OK, so no scary movies. How about Avatar?" I proposed (not in a marriage sort of way).

"I love that movie! I'm in, Star?" Brittany turned to her friend.

"I've never seen that movie before." Starly shrugged.

"Avatar it is!" I put the DVD in the DVD player and skipped all of the (before the movie commercials).

Twenty minutes later, I felt some weight on my shoulder. I turned around to find out that Brittany had fallen asleep and rested her head on my shoulder. _'She's so cute, but I got to keep my distance for now, I can't have Adam knowing.'_

I looked over at Ty and saw that he was petting Starly. I raised an eyebrow and tapped Ty on the shoulder.

Turns out I spooked him by accident causing Ty to jump and almost wake Star up in the process.

"DUDE! What the hell?!" Ty whispered/ yelled.

"I think we should get them upstairs. It's been a long day for all of us." Instead of an answer, Ty just gave me thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes and adjusted myself so that it would be easier to pick Brittany up. I picked her up bridal style while Ty did the same for Starly. We carried both of the teenagers upstairs, and set them down on the bed next to each other since we didn't want either of them to be on the floor.

"You like Star." I smirked while punching Ty on his shoulder.

"Maybe, we just met them. But you're not putting all of this on me, I saw the way you looked at Brittany." My smirk vanished while the smirk on Ty grew.

"But I'll never get a chance with her. I know that the bond Adam and Brittany will develop will be inseparable. I mean, they're the only blood related family they have. Adam will get overprotective and I'll end up loving her from a distance. On top of that, she might only see me as an older brother figure next to Adam." I sighed.

"Dude, relax, you got all of that from movies plots this is real life. You never know what could happen." Ty put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know."

**(Starly's pov)**

"Brittany! Brittany, wake up!" I shook my friend awake to tell her what I just heard from TY and Jason.

"Wha…" Brittany mumbled.

"OH! You actually fell asleep."

"Go to bed." She whined.

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait till morning, I was having an awesome dream. And the Warden is going to wake us up soon. Go back to sleep." Brittany turned around and fell back asleep.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." _'So, she fell asleep and thought that all of today was a dream. Minecraft can wait, she and I have had a long day.'_ I smiled to myself and got onto the floor, so Brittany could have the bed to herself. _'I'm so tired._'

I felt my eyes close and I was brought into my own adopted world.

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. _'the Warden never made us pancakes!'_ I opened my eyes and looked around a very colorful room.

"That wasn't a dream." I put my hands on my head and took a few deep breaths.

I got out of my bed and grinned, as the memories from, last night returned. I blushed when I remembered that I fell asleep on Jason. Only Starly knows of my crush on Jason, but I doubt he'll feel the same way. On top of that he might only see me as a younger sister figure and if he didn't there's still Adam. I sighed and swapped my frown for a smile as I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning!" I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Good morning to you to." Star looked up from her plate of pancake.

"We didn't want to wake you up, so we left you to sleep." Ty put a plate of pancakes for me.

"Thanks!" I sat down and picked up my fork. Taking the first bite was heavenly. "Where's Jason?"

"I'm not making the pancakes." TY sat down with his own plate of pancakes.

"Oh, THANK YOU!" I took another bite, but this time with syrup.

As I was chewing, I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "You're welcome."

I looked up to see Jason smiling at me. I looked down quickly hoping that my hair would cover my blush.

I ate the rest of my pancake in silence, but I grinned the whole time.

"You're awfully quiet today." TY put his plate in the sink.

"She's always quiet, sometimes I forget she's even there." Starly took the last bite of her pancake.

I shot her a glare that she completely missed. "I'm just….. *yawn* tiered." I finished the awesome pancake. "That and I'm still adjusting." I smiled.

"WHO MAE THE PANCAKES?!"

I jumped and dropped my fork.

"JASON DID!" Starly screamed. I cringed. "Oops, sorry."

"NO I DIDN'T DO IT! TY DID!"Jason pointed at Ty just as he fell out of his chair.

"HEY! Don't try and pin all of this on me! Jason made the pancakes!" Ty slammed his fist on the table.

"No one even bother to tell or make us any pancakes." Adam and Dakota walked into the room. Just as Jason tried to get back up, his hand landed on one plate that had a pancake and launched it onto Adam's face.

"Looks like you got your pancake after all Adam." I laughed.

"But what about me?" Dakota whined. I shrugged.

"I'm so tiered! I got like no sleep in the past 3 days." Adam sat down next to me after chucking the pancake at Dakotas face.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Ty and Dakota yelled at the same time.

I yawned again, "I don't care, I like my sleep and I don't care if that makes me weak." I got up and put my plate in the sink. "Thanks' for the pancakes."

"So, Star, want to see your new room?"Dakota took a banana an started to eat it.

"YAY!1 ABSOLUTLY!" Starly jumped up.

"Can you just be a little louder? I didn't quite catch what you said." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Star flicked my head with her cat like claws.

"OW!" I looked across the table to see Jason staring at me. He quickly noticed that I noticed him staring and looked away. I blushed.

'_Maybe there's a small hope.'_

"Who wants more pancakes?"

"WE DO!"

I rolled my eyes. _'Talk about a crazy first morning.'_


	10. Lets have some fun in minecraft

**Here we are for chapter 10, and i'm sorry about not posting earlier but i didn't get the chance on the computer. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**DeadTuber: nice *hands out imaginary lollipop, while trying to dodge candy flying to the head* CAN YOU STOP THROWING CANDY AT ME!**

**minecraftfirewarlord: Hiya, how you doing? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TheRainyAisan: OK, here you go *hands out pancake* i stole it from them when they weren't looking, but if they ask, it wasn't me *wink***

**dragonflyz: Next and nice on the lollipop stick *hands out imaginary lollipop* Don't die this time**

**YoshiPuff625: *dodges like a ninja* YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN THAT! *chucks lollipops at you, and your OCs***

**Oeve: thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SnowWriterStorm: It's ok *hands out imaginary lollipop* What kind of cake is it?**

**AroraEarth: thanks *hands out imaginry lollipop***

**NinjaStarCraft: AGREED *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Baccakit: poor dakota, that really was the last one, because i stole the other 1 shhhhhhhhhh *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 10: Let's have some fun in minecraft

**(Brittany's pov)**

Starly and Dakota left to their own house while Ty and Jason left at the same time. I felt a little sad, but I knew I would see them again.

"Ok, they're gone. So, what do you like to do?" Adam started to do the dishes while I started to clean the table and the living room.

I thought for a moment, "I like to draw, read, write, watch YouTube and I like math. Imma nerd." I picked up 4 empty cans of soda.

"Who drinks soda in the morning?" I mumbled to myself.

"Really? What do you like to read or ….write?" Adam finished with dishes and turned the dishwasher on.

"Fiction. I recently joined a website called FanFiction. People go crazy, it's insane!"

"Almost as crazy as fangirls?" Adam asked while I put the soda cans in the recycleing.

"Yep, but a lot less violent."

"Ok, well I already knew that you watch some sky dude on YouTube. But who else do you watch maybe I heard of them." Adam obviously knows that he's acting like he doesn't know himself. Smart.

I pretended to think for a moment. "I watch a lot of minecrafters, and I also like to watch Tobuscus, dan is not on fire and Pewdiepie. But I couldn't really watch Pewdiepie or Dan in the orphanage for the sake of the younger kids with me."

"That makes sense, do you want to play minecraft? I'm familiar with the game."

"YES! But I think I have it on the computer you gave me. Because I was searching through to see what I had and I saw minecraft, but I didn't exactly get the chance to open it."

"Oh, ok, well tell me if it is and if it isn't, I can get you minecraft."

"YAY!" I cheered.

"But I just want to tell you one thing."

"Minecraft is addicting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"NO" Adam laughed. "I just wanted to say, that you seem pretty cool. I don't know why the orphanage would say such bull shit about you."

I sighed "everyone hated me there and I don't know why. Although, I think it was for the same reason why my dad left me and….mom."

"I doubt it, and if any one makes you feel or treat you that way again, just feel free to tell me ok?" I nodded.

"Good." Adam smiled.

"I feel like I owe you me life, I can't tell you how happy I am to just be here." I grinned.

"Well, it was the least I could do, and I have to do some…. Work on the computer so if you wouldn't mind being quiet…" I cut Adam off and smiled.

"You won't even know I'm here." I waved him off.

"Ok, you can do whatever, but if you need anything, just ask me, ok?"

I nodded again and grinned."You're the best big brother ever!"

"Well…." Adam suddenly had a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be on my computer if YOU need me." I pointed at him and held back the nerve to run into my room while screaming "FOR NARNIA!"

Adam laughed" Ok, I'll be done in about an hour or so."

"Kk." I saluted while I WALKED into my room and turned on my computer.

This application caught my eye. It was a recording application. I looked around for anything else and turns out I had an editing software as well. I smirked.

I jumped when I heard a yell come from the room across from mine. "Adam!" I groaned.

I made a skype account and e-mailed it to Starly, hoping that she would skype me soon so that we could play minecraft together. I turned on the game and waited for it to load while I looked for some headphones with a microphone.

After 10 minutes, I finally found my usable headphones just as Starly called. I answered, plugged in the headphones and tried to figure out the controls for minecraft.

"Hey, what's up?" Starly's voice ringed in my ears.

"Ok, these are really good headphones." I winced and turned down the volume.

"Oh, cool, you found some headphones." Starly 'awwed' while I tried to find the button to eat.

"HEY! Are you on minecraft?" I sprinted over to the first tree.

"Yay, wanna play together? Let's go on a server and play a mini-game!" starly squaled.

"Ok, mind if I record?"

"OH MY GOD! Why would I mind?!"

"OK, I'll tell you when I start."

I opened the application and got out of my survival/new world.

"Soooo….. Sky's server?" I thought through the option and agreed. "How about we play hide and seek?" I suggested.

"Ok, cool . Now we can see what we both look like minecraft style." I could hear the grin in starly's voice.

"Ok, who are you?" I asked looking through the group of other people playing.

"I'm little frog girl, I have a frog hat with blue hair. DO you see me?" I rolled my eyes.

"It helps a little but what kind of clothes are you wearing?"

"I have tan skin with a frog tank top and jeans….of some sort."

"Ok, I think I see you." I sprinted toward a character that fit Starly's description.. "How did you get a hat?"

"I'm that skilled. Anyway, is this you?" Starly punched my character.

"OW! Yes, stop, that's me!" I started to punch her back. My character had pink hair with a budder flower in it and a blood red shirt on. My eyes were brown and my character had (what I tried to do) denim shorts and pink shoes.

Me and Starly had a punching battle and out of the corner of my screen, I saw the name Sky The Kid RS run up to my character. I turned and punched him instead. I heard Adam yell from the other room.

I quikly turned on my recording and said "OK, I'm recording, it's finally working. Hey guys pinky here ot Pink it twice as some of you know me as. I'm here with my good friend little frog girl, say hi"

"Hi"

"And we were going to play some hide and seek, but I think I found THE sky does minecraft so I turned on my recording early."

"YAY!"

"What?"

"I found ASFJerome or Fluffy."

"Ok, cool, let's follow them around and see if we can get them to say something.":

"Ok"

We started following them around a bit and found out that they're going to play hide and seek. "looks like we're playing hide and seek after all."

"Yeah buddy!"

"Should we mess with them?"

I thought it over and agreed. "I know Sky wouldn't have his chat on, so let's mess with fluffy and the others players."

"Sound like fun."

"Ummmm, what should I say?" I was a block of snow.

"Block of snow baby! What are you?" I could hear the excitement in starly's voice.

"now why would I tell you that?"

I typed into the chat that Fluffy was a block of snow and that Adam was a block of coal.

"Hey, I saw what you put into then chat, what if it was true?"

"Well, if it's the real Sky does minecraft, then we'll see it in a hide and seek video." I shrugged and found the perfect spot. I gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Suuuuuuurrrreeeee NO I GOT KILLED!" I laughed.

"Do you have face cam?"

"NO, why?"

"Just asking."

After 4 rounds of trying to get Sky and Fluffy to say something and winning while Staly raged, I said goodbye to my "audience" and turned off my recording. Just as I turned off minecraft, I heard Adam walk out of his room.

I carefully walked out of my room and into his, I saw the Sky The Kid RS name on his computer and smirked. I ran back into my room before Adam could return.

I started editing and after 3 minutes of Adam's return, I heard him scream and I snickered. I stayed quiet though, and finished editing. When I finished (an hour later) I heard Adam call from down stairs for dinner. _'When did he move?'_ I thought but went down stairs none the less.

When I was fully down stairs I looked at some cooked steak and vegetables. I could feel my mouth water as I stood there gaping at the table.

After we ate in silence, I offered to do the dishes; Adam swallowed the rest of his food (since I finished before him) and said that it wasn't necessary. I shrugged, what could I do? But a question popped into my head. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"when does school?" I tilted my head.

"Next week." Adam took his plate and put it in the sink.

I freaked out inside, but poker faced through it. "Ok."

"And Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Jason and Ty are coming over, it might be a little overwhelming so I wanted you to know."

"Ok, they're cool. I don't really mind, they're just… loud." I smiled.

"If you say so."

I giggled and went upstairs to my room and jumped into my bed and sighed. _'I'll wait until after school starts and if Adam doesn't tell me who he is by then, I'll confront him.'_ I got out of my bed and uploaded the video to YouTube. I checked my e-mail, played a few games and checked back on YouTube.

I saw that I got a few comments most of them were mean, but I'm not saying what they said. Some of them were nice-ish and I got some likes and favorites. I figured that I if made more videos, I'll eventually get some subscribers.

I grinned and e-mailed Starly to get a YouTube account and told her about what had happened. _'Let's have some fun in minecraft.'_


	11. Birthday Time!

**Hi, i finished it after i uploaded chapter 10, so here you go XD TO THE REVIEWS!**

**YoshiPuff625: HA i have Team Crafted on my side, you will now never win *chucks imaginary lollipop* i still have to give it to you**

**Echo and Asher's Domian: I wish i could, but we might be miles apart, soooooo this is all i can do *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Blueseas17: Yup, but she confront him later *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**thefinalflame: you stole my lollipop! *hands out imaginary lollipop* but it's ok, i get a lollipop anyway XD**

**SnowWriterStorm: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! i'm really tiered *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SapphireMC: Thank's, i only just read your review, oops -_-" *hands out imaginary lollipop* my bad, but i didn't say the flavor sooo i guess that it could work.**

**TheRainyAsian: I'm am Brittany,... the heck? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Minecraftfirewarlord: It'll come next i promise *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 11: Birthday time!

*time skip to Saturday (4 days later)*

**(Brittany's Pov)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. '_Nothing out of the ordinary totally.'_

When I went downstairs, I found the people that I already met and then some. That's when I heard "*gasp* HAPPY B-DAY BRITTANY!" Star ran up to me, and practically tackled me.

"Thanks Star." I yawned.

"Here's breakfast." Ty handed me a plate.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I've noticed that breakfast/food in general doesn't get served in this house, when it's just me and Adam. So, I take it as it is and make myself my own food.

They sang the birthday song while I was eating. Imagine a bunch of idiots singing out of tune, while doing stupid things an there you are trying not to laugh, choke and die.

There you go! Now, you have the picture of the entire morning. After I finished, I ran upstairs to take a shower. There are like 10 boys here and I only know 5 of them, I'm a little concerned. But as long as Adams ok with it, I'm ok with it too.

I changed into a yellow t-shirt and some blue jeans instead of staying in my pajamas. "Brittany! Can you come down here?" I heard Adam call just as I finished brushing my hair.

"Coming!" I skipped a few steps and jumped down.

"Brittany, this is Mitch, he came down from Canada. He was coming over anyway, but it just happened to be your birthday today."

I waved to Mitch. "Heyyyyy birthday girl! How old are you today?"

"15" I grinned.

"Mitch don't you have a plane to catch tonight!" Jerome explained from behind him.

"Why do you think I wasn't here earlier dood? I was packing."

"Oh ok."

'_Bajan Canadian! Yay, who else is here!'_ I took a deep (silent) breath.

"This is Tyler and this is Quintin." Adam introduced the next two people. I waved, "Hi, I'm Brittany!" _'Huskey Mudkipz and Munching Brotato. Anyone else? Don't think so.'_

"Nice to meet you." Tyler did his Janet voice.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Janet."

I raised an eyebrow and pretend to freak out. "OK?"

"That's….. Janet is just a character he plays as sometimes. Tyler is perfectly fine." Adam explained and shot Tyler a glare.

I giggled. YouTube family, who would have known?

"Ok, here's the jist, you only have one present, and it's from all of us, since I'm broke for the time being." Adam nervously chuckled.

"Let me guess…you spent all of your money on my room, supplies and clothes." I smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The guys sighed. I laughed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. The orphanage, was being stupid and didn't do what it was supposed to do." Adam opinted a finger at me.

"What a surprise!" Starly and I said at the same time.

"Welp, here you go!" Dakota handed me a small box with a blue ribbon.

"Thanks!" I opened it to find a pink blackberry. I gasped. "Oh my god, you shouldn't have."

"But we did!" Jason walked back into the room from where ever he was. "But I wouldn't consider that your only gift." Jason held up 10 six flags tickets.

"G G!" Mitch called out.

"YAY!" Starly squealed. _'Is it just me or is she doing that a lot lately?'_

"when we get back, we can have cake. Let's go!" Jerome ran out the door.

"Jason…how..?" I tilted my head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on!"

I grinned and walked along, behind everyone to the cars.

It was fun, we went on almost all of the rides. Starly ended up puking, sadly. You can not believe how many times I went upside down. Actually I bet you can, but I wasn't counting so….. yeah. One of my Best Days Ever!

"That was awesome!" I spun around in the living room when we got back.

"How could you not be dizzy yet?" Mitch walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I suddenly stopped spinning and walked in a STRAIGHT line to the kitchen. "Any cake?" I asked Ty.

"Sure."

"How did you do that?" Mitch came into the kitchen right after me.

"Do what?" I took a bite.

"Walk in a straight line after all that spinning."

I shrugged. "Natural talent."

"Awesome."

"Can you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Try." I suggested and laughed at Mitch's failed attempt to spin and walk in a straight line afterwards.

"It's not funny."

"You crashed…..into….everything."I said in between breaths. But gasped, when I felt something cold on my face.

"There." Mitch thought he had won, by putting cake with frosting on my face.

"Dude, what the he'll?" Ty asked when he saw me.

I secretly took some cake and pretended to be normal. "It's fine….Mitch what's that on your face?" I squinted to make it seem like there really was something.

"Where?"

"There." I pointed to his face in general.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"no, really, there's something on your face."

"Where?"

"Come here." Mitch hesitantly walked closer to me.

"It's right….here."I smudged the cake on his face, then made a run for it. I ended up bumping into Adam, while I was trying to get away from Mitch.

Just as Mitch ran through the doorway, I hid behind Adam. "What the heck is going on?" Adam looked for an answer, and then he saw Mitch's face. "Dude, what is on your face?"

"Cake."

"What? Why?"

"She did it." Mitch pointed to me.

Adam turned around to look at me. I didn't clean off my face yet, so the cake was still there. "You are not turning me into the bad guy. Mitch started it!"I pointed my finger at Mitch.

"So, mature!"

"Says the guy who put cake icing on my face." I took some off with my finger and tasted it. "It's actually not that bad."

You could hear Ty laughing in the background. Adam just stood there, and then he said. "Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Go into the time out corner!"

"WHAT?! BUT SHE…"

"Go into the time out corner." Adam pointed to a random corner of the room.

"Aww."

I was laughing like crazy. Just then Jerome walked into the room. "Hey, what's with all the…." He saw Mitch pouting in the corner like a 5-year-old. "Mitch, why are you in the time out corner?"

"He put cake on my face.' I stepped from behind Adam.

"There's no cake on your face." Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's really good cake." I licked my fingers to get the sugar paste off.

"Ok, then."

"You should get to bed." Adam pushed me toward to stairs.

"But I'm not tiered ." I whined.

"Yeah, but school starts on Tuesday, and remember you would have to wake up earlier than what you normally wake up at."

"Fine." I groaned. "Goodnight." I hugged everyone and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed. _'I forgot to upload the video today.'_ My eyes shot open. But I closed them and tried to sleep. _'I'm sure my subscribers can wait. I'll give them the 'it's was my birthday' excuse and post 2 videos tomorrow. Done and done. School better not be a pain.'_


	12. First day of school

**Warning this chapter has lots of time skips, i don't a lot to say... TO THE REVEIWS!**

**Oeve: calm down, i have a twist *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TheRainyAsian: it's not birthday, but i get cake, although i'm all covered in icing now, welll... i did that to myself in the story why should i care? *hands out whatever you want since i forgot what it was***

**DJStarWolf: you can have him, you can have him *hands out imaginary lollipop* just calm down**

**SapphireMC: YAY you got an account! *hands out imaginary funnel cake* there you go :)**

**minecraftfirewarlord: *smashes cake onto your face* there you go, the things i do for you people XD**

**SnowWriterStorm: Thanks XD *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**flamebos123: thanks i'm trying *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Alison908: I thought so too. *hands out imaginary lollipop* **

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 12: First day of school

*time skip to Tuesday*

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Wake up or I'll take away your computer!" Well, talk about a good morning.

"What?" I sit up and try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Any longer, I would have no choice but to pour ice water on you." I turned my head to look at Adam.

"Sorry, I had trouble sleeping last night." Which wasn't a total lie. What really happened was that I recorded a few things because I knew school would take away most of my time.

"Ok, but get ready, you're going to be late on your first day of school."

I groaned. "School is a curse! It's forced upon the young people to sit through 7 hours of the past and talks of "important" dead people."

Adam chuckled. "You told me yourself you like school. Now put on some real cloths and have breakfast. I'll be driving you to school."

I got out of bed and yawned. While I'm physically changing, why don't I tell you about my You Tube channel mentally. OK? Ok.

It's been going pretty well. I now have about 30 subscribers. It may not seem like a lot, but that many in less than a week, for a beginning? It's crazy!"

I put on blue jeans, and a simple green shirt. I put my shoes on, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. While I was putting some toast in the toaster, I heard someone open the door. "Come on! Slight change of plans, we got to get to your school NOW!" Adam went out the door to start the car.

I rolled my eyes. "OK!" I grabbed my toast and ran out to catch up with Adam. I had to eat my breakfast in the car.

*time skip (to the school)*

"Bye Adam!" I exited the car and walked into the school building.

I tried to stay out of everyone's way, but there were a few people that bumped into me purposely. _Not this again!'_ I mentally complained.

When I finally made my way into the office, I got my schedule and my locker combination and headed out the door. I got to my locker and got out what I would need for math. _'I have math first thing! I like math but I'm tiered enough as it is.'_

I went into my classroom and found a spot. I took out my notebook (that I already had) and started writing my fanfiction.

"Hi, I heard you're the new girl. Where'd you move from? I'm Jessica." I looked up from my paper to see a girl with green eyes and auburn hair.

I smiled. "I'm Brittany, I moved here from Colorado."

"Colorado? I've never been there, what's it like?" Jessica sat down next to me.

"Like, any other place, but the weather can change unexpectantly. One minute it's snowing, two hours later, it's like nothing ever happened. ." I started drawing.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." I smiled and put my notebook away.

"Cool."

"Ok, class! Settle down, settle down! Let's start with multiplying fractions."

'_God help me'_

*time skip*

"hey, what class do you have next?" Jessica caught up with me as I exited the room.

I looked at my schedule, and turned to Jessica. "I have LA next, you?"

"OH, I have band, I'm going to be late! See you later Brittany!" Jessica made a small run for it as she waved goodbye-ish.

"Later!" I called back, feeling pretty good about myself for once.

I walk into my second class and I found a group of girls in the corner, laughing and gossiping. _'Popular girls.'_ I snickered and found a spot that I could sit in.

I got out my notebook and started writing again. Suddenly a piece of paper was thrown at my head. It read, _loooseeeerrr! _I smiled and wrote back. _You need to work on your spelling._ I threw it back and managed to hit the girl (that first threw it at me) in the face. _'1000 points earned.'_

The whole group turned to give me the evil eye. I shrugged and returned to my notebook.

*time skip till the end of school*

I got a text from Adam saying that I would have to walk home and that he was sorry. Taking my things out of my locker I texted Adam back saying it was ok and that I would see him soon.

I got out of the school grounds and turned around when I thought I was being watched. A red truck just picked up speed and passed me. Not being followed today!

I got out my key and unlocked the door when I got home. Funny. Home, never thought I would have one.

I grinned. "Hey Brittany! How was your first day of school?" Adam walked down the stairs and hugged me.

I hugged back. "It was fine. Potential bullies were shown, but otherwise good."

"Potential bullies?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing too bad, I can handle myself." I waved off his obvious concern.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Adam put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, you've told me like 1000 times." I smiled.

"OK, now do you have homework?"

"Yes." I groaned. "Flipping math homework on the first day of school. What kind of a teacher does that?" I shifted my backpack so that it would be more comfortable.

"High school teachers." Adam smirked. "Now, I suggest you go do your homework."

"But I can't do my homework." I whined. "I'll go blind!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Let's go get you glasses then." He headed toward the door.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Never mind." I started up the stairs." Can we have pizza?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" I ran into my room and started solving the equations.

*time skip*

I ate most of the pizza and went into my room to record and upload.

When I was done recording, I walked into Adams room, by accident. Why do say be accident? Because he was recording a video of cops and robbers. '_Oops_' I cringed and silently closed the door.

'_Now I have something to use against him'_

"FLUFFY WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! DAMN IT!" I heard Adam yell through the door.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward my room so I can edit today's footage and upload it later.

When I was done with the editing for the video I would be uploading in 4 days time, I looked at the clock and yawned. It read 8:49 PM.

I figured I should go talk to Adam about all of this YouTube, being famous and secret-cy before I go to bed. Won't that be a pleasant talk? In all honesty, I'm a little annoyed that he hasn't told me yet. I'm a trust worthy person.

I walked down the stairs to find Adam sitting on the couch looking at some papers. "Hey Adam." I yawned again.

Adam snapped his head up and looked in my direction. "Oh, Brittany you scared me."

"Really? I didn't have to go BOO! Or anything like that?" I walked into the kitchen to fetch (what a funny word) myself a cup of water.

"It's called the element of surprise."

"Meow." That sounded more like a cat than I wanted it to.

"Meow yourself! Listen, I wanted to ask you something." Now's my chance.

"Good, because I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Ok, let's hear it."

"Adam, there's only you and me." I took a sip of water.

"Fine, but what did you want to ask me?" Here it goes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam's eyes widened as I took another gulp (screw sipping I'M THIRSTY) of water.

"What?"

"Why didn't you" I pointed at him. "Tell me?" I pointed at myself so he would get the point. If he doesn't, this might take a while.


	13. The truth is confronted

**TIME FOR THE FLUFFINESS! You guys i just want to say thank you sooo much, my other stories didn't reach 100 reviews yet, and most of them finished, 1 almost did but then i had to delete it, i got mad :P. Any hack, i love you guys soo much, you don't know how much i appreciate this. i don't deserve it. Enough about me, i postponed this chapter for too long, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SapphireMC: *hands you brownie* It's not my fault that this story is so epic that it's ruining your relationship with your mother. :P just kidding don't kill me**

**YoshiPuff625 it's a tempting offer but you'll see later in the story, if i remember where i'm going with this *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Oeve: Yup lol *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**NingaStarCraft: patients youngen *hands out imaginary lollipop* i don't know where i got that**

**IDreamInDubstep: Nice user, and I'VE READ THAT SAME STORY, it was ok, it was either on Wattpad or Quotive for me cuz i don't remember, but hey it's a small world *hands out imaginary lollipop* and the length is ok, i've gotten waaaay longer reviews, and thanks for telling me, and i should of figured :P i don't feel smart now**

**DjJtarWolf: Now i'm confused, what's that equation for? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**The Anonomyous P: Hey imaginary lollipops are my thing! *hands out imaginary lollipop* i'****ll be watching you**

**topazwalany: dun did it! *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**minecraftfirewarlord: thanks :) *hands out imaginary lollipop* 100 for the win**

**Featherleap: Adam stop playing stupid, wait... i'm the one writing the story... i was never here *smoke comes out of the ground and i vanish leaving behind a imaginary lollipop***

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Nice picture XD *hands out imaginary lollipop* it's awesome**

**Starlilynight: i love it too :) *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Draginflyz: i don't understand what just happened *hands out imaginary lollipop hesitantly***

**EpicBudderSword178: Best user name ever XD *hands out imaginary lollipop* i'll check it out :)**

**brightmist: i'm sorry i can only write so fast with out any computer time at all for the past week :P *hands out imaginary lollipop* just kdding your awesome**

**What's ironic is that i'm listening to minecarft parodies while i'm typing this lol.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 13: The truth is confronted

**(Adam's Pov)**

My eyes widened and I paled. "What wouldn't I tell you?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Sky does minecraft?" Brittany leaned against the wall and continued to drink her water.

"Well…..I.." I ran my hand through my hair. I did NOT see that question coming.

"If you just didn't want to me, it's fine but then why?"

"No I did want to tell you, it's just that…. I wanted you to like my as Adam not as the lunatic you know as Sky on YouTube. I saw how much you look up to him and I never thought that I would be able to take Sky's place. And with all of the people out there that watch my videos, I didn't want you to get caught in the cross fire and end up getting hurt. You're the only family I have. Friends are cool, but family is irreplaceable." I sighed. I really wish that Brittany didn't bring this up.

"Adam…" Brittany put her cup on the table and walked over to me. She sat on the couch and hugged me. "You're always going to be my brother. You're only going to Sky in minecraft. And you're technically the same person, it doesn't really matter what name you go by. You wouldn't believe the amount of self-control that I have."

I chuckled. "So, how'd you find out?"

"I found out on the first day. Mostly because of Ty, Ty's hair and Jerome confirmed it when he said he made minecraft videos. I just put the pieces together."

"Darn it Jerome!"

"And, I crept into your last week and found your minecraft account."

"What?!"

Brittany ignored my question and continued talking. "And, I accidentally walked into your room when you were playing hide and seek this morning. You were screaming, we can talk about this, we can talk about this!" She let go of me and smirked.

"Well, you caught me. Sky does minecraft in the flesh." I mocked bowed while sitting.

Brittany giggled. "Very funny." She said with an eye roll.

"Ok, now I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to MineCon?"

"OH MY GOD! YES, YES, YES, YES,YES, YES, YES, YES!" Brittany started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Soo… I'll take that as an yes." I smirked.

"Don't even go there! Are we really going to MineCon?" Brittany stopped and stared at me.

"Well… now we are."

"I just died inside." Brittany put a hand over her heart.

"Well, we need you alive. OH! You want to play a minecraft mini-game? I can record it, and last time I checked your computer has recording app. You can even start your own YouTube channel."

"About that….." Brittany chuckled nervously. "I haven't told you absolutely everything either. You see….. I already have a minecraft YouTube channel. I play mini-games and survival with Starly."

I raised an eyebrow." So, you got a channel without my permission?"

"Well… I wouldn't say that. I would say I got a channel secretly."

"Ok, ok fine. How many subscribers?" I changed the subject. It wouldn't matter now, I just gave her permission to have one so….

"Last time I checked…about 70." Brittany shrugged.

"Well… if you do a video with me, that number will increase dramatically."

"Only if they know I'm your sister, let's not tell them." Brittany grinned.

"They might make fanfictions about us being a thing. You know that right?" I pointed to her.

"So what? Let them, they're just stories, what harm could they do? As long as we know the truth, it's ok." Brittany yawned a bit afterwards.

I laughed. "Alright, but don't stay up too late. You're the one in school not me."

Brittany groaned. "Don't remind me."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's make a deal, since I'm your guardian."

"Oh, god this better be good. I'm listening." Brittany walked to the table to pick up her water. While she was drinking, I stated to talk again. "If you don't keep your grades above a C in school, you can't put up videos until it's either a C+ or a B- . Deal?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal!" Brittany got out of her position on the wall and shook my hand with determination.

I lat go and yawned. "I think we should both get to bed."

"Agreed."

We both headed up the stairs, said goodnight and went into our respective rooms. _'I didn't tell Brittany about VidCon or Pax.'_ The silent alarm rang in my head. '_I'll tell her tomorrow. It's been a long for everyone'._

I felt my eyelids grow heavier and next thing I know, I fell asleep.

*time skip*

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring Keep the Faith, (good song I suggest you hear it, it's by Bon Jovi). Yes, I set an alarm clock last night so that the incident from yesterday wouldn't happen. I set it so it would wake me up 15 minutes before I had to leave.

Getting out of bed, I stretched to the fullest, popping almost every joint in my body. I yawned, opened my door, and found a note. It read: Sorry, can't drive you to school. Emergency meeting, you would have to walk to school. Have a great day, see you when I get home –Adam

I quickly did the math in my head. It's about a 10 minute walk to school. It took me about 2 minutes getting out of bed and reading the note. This means, I have about 3 minutes to get ready and leave. I can do this. I got ready in less time than this.

I leaped down the stairs, put some bread in the toaster and sprinted back to my room to put some clothes on for school. Throwing on some jeans and a simple black and white I 3 the Beatles shirt, I grabbed my backpack and shoes and made the jump down the stairs into the kitchen. "Pro status! I swear, I should have videotaped this!"

Grabbing the toast and putting my shoes on were to very simple tasks, until you try to do them at the same time. I grabbed my keys and phone and finished getting ready with 30 seconds to spare. "Beat that!" I yelled in victory as I managed to break my own record.

I locked the door and wondered about all that has happened lately as I made my way to school. I though about my few new friends I made yesterday and Starly. I haven't seen Starly at all yesterday. But any questions that would have been asked were answered when I was Starly across the street walking in the same direction.

"STARLY!" I called out. Her head snapped up, in search of the voice that called her name. When she spotted me, any stress that could have been seen on her face, vanished.

I looked both ways, and when it seemed like the coast was clear, I ran across the street to meet my sister like friend. "Where were you yesterday?" I hugged Starly as we continued to walk in the direction of the school.

"I had to register and I had to take the same tests you did. So, I got my schedule today and I officially start school." Starly beamed. "Thanks for letting me take those online classes with you."

"No problem, there's no way I was going to let you miss out on your education." I smiled.

"I owe you."

"No you don't" I laughed.

This went on for a while until Starly and I made it school. We acted we didn't have a care in the world. I should have cared though. I didn't pay attention to the stares of the "popular" jocks, who didn't take their eyes off of me or Statly until we entered the school building itself.


	14. Jason to the rescue

**Hey, guys, what's up? i wanted you to know my excuse for not being online for like i don't know 2 weeks or maybe it was a few days... i have a very bad sense of timing, the reason i didn't update is because i literally had no computer time so i couldn't type, but i had the i pad sooo i could read your reviews and let me say, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Yup, and Pax and VidCon... *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**YoshiPuff625: You are hilarious... i'm thinking about your request about Crystal *hands out imaginary lollipop*  
**

**SapphireMC: THANKS! *hands out imaginary lollipop* How's your story? i want a update**

**silverfang493: i'm so sure about that... my brother is sick and i'm too stubborn to put on my sweater in almost 20 degree weather. *hands out imaginary lollipop* and i currently have a headache... let's see how this plays out**

**IDreamInDubstep: Yup... *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**DjStarWolf: i would, but i lost the equation and i doubt i'm ever going to make a chapter when she's in science...but we'll see *hands out an imaginary lollipop***

**DoctorWaka: i know it did XD *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Mosspath6: we should be friends :) *hands out imaginary lollipop and takes the one you gave me* TRADE!**

**Oeve: i have no clue *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**ValkryieMerlia992: may the force be with you as well *hands out imaginary lollipop* use it wisely**

**NinjaStarCrfta: I WILL HAVE THAT APPLE PIE! THANKS! *hands out imaginary lollipop* i feel like i ripped you off**

**Featherleap: oh, i'm so sorry... you can have the apple pie NinjaStarCraft gave me *hands out apple pie* and you'll just have to read won't you**

**Guest: no *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SnowWriterStorm: you'll just have to read *hands out imaginary lollipop* and thanks for caring about my character**

**Pi: -Starly i thought you were my friend!- *get hit with more candy* that's it no more candy for you and you don't get a lollipop and yes i have an account can you guess the username? *get buried with candy* that's just mean, *starts eating the candy* IT'S ALL MINE NOW!**

Chapter 14: Jason to the rescue

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Five more minutes." I whispered to myself as I tried to watch the clock and pay attention to my social studies teacher at the same time.

I looked to my right as Starly rapidly took notes as the teacher spoke. I should have been taking notes as well, but I don't want to have a bunch of papers out if I only have 3 minutes left.

"Star?" I whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?" She finally looked up from her paper.

"Are you walking home?"

"No, Dakota's picking mw up. If you want you can come over….."

"No, Adam kind of ditched me this morning so I need be home by the time he gets back."

"Ditched you?"

"Not like that, he just left before I woke up, that's all."

"If you say so."

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,_

"Thank god! I thought school would never end. You up for minecraft when we're done with homework?" I picked up my binder and walked to my locker.

"Yeah, if Dakota doesn't have any friends over."

"Ok, see you later Star." I waved as I closed my locker while Starly was walking away to her own locker.

"Bye Brittany!"

I smiled and walked out of the school building. Right as I was getting out of the school zone I saw a red pick-up truck go by, it was the same one from yesterday.

Thinking nothing of it, I continued my way to my house thinking of possible ways to put a damsel in distress. As my journey continued and I walked into my neighborhood, I saw the same red truck but this time the "popular" jocks were leaning against the truck that had stopped at the neighborhoods entrance. '_Look down and continue walking. Don't make eye contact.'_ I looked at my feet and the sidewalk while I pasted the jocks.

"You're new here aren't you?" One jock (the leader I'm guessing) got out of his position and started following me. '_Just ignore him Brittany, remember just one more block and I'm home free.'_

"Aww come on girl! At least let me and my pals know your name. We just want to talk." '_Do you think I'm that stupid?!'_

I didn't answer, I just kept on walking hoping that they would leave. Suddenly, I was being picked up by a pair of arms and I felt myself being moved backwards. Kicking and trying to get out of the jocks grasp, I was turned around to face the learder, but I didn't make a sound….yet.

"Now, we don't like to be ignored. And if you cooperate, you could be mine. If not, I have my ways of getting what I want." I started kicking faster and harder, moving in hopes that I could get free. I screamed….and loudly at that.

**(Jason's pov)**

I was working on my new song when I heard a scream come from outside. Since I was curious (like any normal human being) I looked out my window and saw 4 guys picking up a girl and trying to get her into the truck. I couldn't tell who was in trouble, but I have to help her. I called the cops and ran outside.

"HEY!" I yelled. "LET HER GO!"

"You her boyfriend?" They yelled back. My face heated up, I don't know whether it was out of embarrassment or anger. "NO!"

"Looks like we got a hero in out lives. Let's see if he has what it takes." 3 of the 4 guys walked up to me. The other had the girl. I finally got a good look her, it was Brittany. My heart skipped a beat. '_ I got to fight back. For her.'_

"Alright big guy show us what you got." Then they punched me. '_It's on.'_

**(Brittany's pov)**

I saw 3 of the jocks move toward Jason and punch him. "Nuuu!" My cry was muffled through the guys hand covering most of my face.

I heard sirens in the distance and even though I was tired, I kicked even harder and faster until I kicked the target. You can figure out the puzzle.

The guy bent over and I was able to free myself. I picked up my backpack, ran to Jason and hit the leader with my 50 pound backpack full of homework. Jason was still fighting the other two guys when he yelled. "RUN!" I couldn't have agreed more.

I ran into my home, locked the door and processed what just happened. The sirens were here by the time I was ending my state of shock. I sat down on the floor with my back against the door and cried.

*time skip (30 minutes)*

_Ding dong_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, thinking that it was Adam. I didn't want him to know what had happened today and if he saw me crying, that wouldn't help at all.

I opened the door to see Jason out of breath leaning on the door frame. Pulling him in and closing the door, I hugged him so tight I thought I was cutting off the little oxygen he had. I started sobbing again. "Hey, hey, everything is going to be alright." Jason started petting me.

I nodded and calmed down. I felt too dehydrated to cry any more.

"Are you ok?" Jason continued petting.

"I'm fine, they didn't do anything bad to me, but they would have if you hadn't come to save the day. The question is though, are you ok? I saw that you took quite a beating/."

"I'm fine, I'll have a few bruises here and there but I'll live."

I looked up at Jason. "No, Jason you're not fine. Stay right here." Jason had a small gash on the side of his head and a lot of cuts and soon to be bruises on his fore-arms. On top of it all, Jason was defiantly, without a doubt going to have a black eye.

I ran upstairs to grab some cotton, some rubbing alcohol, two rolls of bandages and everything else I might need. After I put all of my supplies on the coffee table, I dabbed a piece of cotton with the alcohol. "This might sting a little."

I stated to clean up the blood on his forehead and by the time I had reached the gash, Jason winced and hissed. I pulled back for a second and when it seemed like he had calmed down I continued cleaning the gash. It was obvious that Jason was biting his tongue but I tried to ignore it, this had to be done or it would get infected. When the gash was clean-ish, I quickly grabbed a bandage and started wrapping his head. Yes, the gash was small, but it covered all of the right side of his forehead. It was a thin line too, but the bandage was to apply pressure (not too much) to stop the bleeding and catch any blood that passes. "There." I broke the awkward silence that had formed while I was helping Jason. I cleaned the table of any bloody cotton pieces and threw them away.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" Jason started to feel the bandage around his head.

"Well, remember when I said I was bullied?"

"Yeah…..they didn't!" Jason was gaping at me.

"Yeah they did and you tend to learn if it was often." I shrugged and dabbed more alcohol on a clean cotton piece. I held out my hand. "What?" Jason stared at me.

"Your arm."

"Oh, sorry. Is this going to sting like it did here?" Jason referred to the spot on his forehead underneath the bandage.

"It might, now try to move as much." I started cleaning or rather disinfecting his right forearm. Silence filled the room as I continue to work. "Do you know those guys?"

I snapped my head up and shook it. "No, but I've seen them in the hallways during school." I turned around and got another bandage. When it was out of its package form, I started wrapping it around Jason's forearm carefully.

When the bandage was secure, I held out my hand again. Jason wasn't paying attention though. "Jason, Jason, HEY!"

"Huh? What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Can I see your other arm?"

"What? Oh sorry."

"You say sorry a lot." I got a new cotton piece ans started the process all over again, but this time it was more by his elbow than his wrist.

"it's not like I mean it." Jason winced as the alcohol was applied.

"I'll remember that sentence and you'll regret it." I poked his chest.

"Most likely."

"Can I ask you something?" I grabbed the last bandage as I waited Jason's response.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you not tell Adam about today?" This is a long shot question, but with the freedom I have, I don't want to lose that.

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not, I like walking home. And today was in a what 5% chance of actually ever happening. Plus, I might lose the trust that Adam has for me." I finished fixing Jason's mild wounds.

"Fine, but if he finds out, there's no stopping what will happen."

"Thank you."

"But, to prevent anything like this from happening again, I'll wait for you and walk you home from the entrance."

I grinned. "Deal!"

"Ok, now speaking of Adam, where is he?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He left earlier and said that he had to go to an emergency meeting or something like that."

"I think I should go. If I'm still here when Adam gets back, he might suspect something happened." Jason stood up.

I nodded and started to clean up. I put everything away so it was as if I didn't touch anything. I caught up with Jason at the door. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Jason opened the door and walked out.

"For saving me. And before you go…" I pushed him backwards a bit then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

I didn't let him process what had happened. I shut the door and ran to my room to do my homework. I needed something to distract me. '_Did I just do that?'_ I blushed as my heart sped up.

**Ok i have a question for you all so PLEASE READ THIS! The authors notes are getting really long, but i can deal with them, but for the sake of you guys, do you want me to film me reacting for the first time to your reviews and post it on YouTube and then you could just watch it from there and read this story at the same time, or continue writing them like how i've been doing.**

**Long story short, do you want my the record me reading the reviews instead of typing them, i'll see if i can put it on a poll, or you can review.**

**THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	15. First video appearence

**Ok, ummm if the majority rules , than the video that shows me reacting to the reviews will start on chapter 16 sooooo for the last time TO THE REVIEWS! Note- Please notice why i'm asking if i could do a video**

**DeadTuber: *lollipop hits head* Oww, you won't be able to do that soon, *smirk* *hands out imaginary lollipop* Where have you been?**

**SapphireMC: Maybe, send me a small like profile of your OC and i'll see if it'll fit into the story or not.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: i laughed when i read your review, good to know that it's your OTP *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**PinkyPops12: Nice user name, where did you come up with that *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**coldcrafter: i was actually hoping for that ****avocado :( But yay for lollipops *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Pi: I'm soo confused *hands out imaginary lollipop* but ya, what's your Oc Profile thingy**

**HawkMc735: YUp jason to the rescue *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**AngelApocalyps: wow, that's a lot of fangirl moments *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Mixer or Mickey: Nice words, and thanks for telling me what they mean, i probably would have guessed but i would have gotten them wrong anyway *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**minecraftfirewarlord: she got jumped, it was going to get a little adult *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**IDreamInDubstep: WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GIVE UP THE STORY?! *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**SnowWriterStorm: I wouldn't throw it at Jason, but i'm going to give him your lollipop *hands Jason your lollipop***

**Oeve: *jason lands on top of me* Would you mind getting off of me please Jason? You know before Adam come around...oh hi Adam how long have you been there? *chucks lollipop at you because you put me in this situation***

**Acciotardiskey: Sorry, but you won't see how Jason reacts till later and by that i mean never-ish *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**DjStarWolf: Sure why not? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**45AngelApocalyps: thanks friend *hands out imaginary lollipop* XD**

**FeatherLeap: cool... and your welcome for the pie *hands out more pie* :) what are friends for?**

**Our Schooolfriend: Why would you do this to me? ******** I have enough of this at school, don't bring this on to the internet You don't get an imaginary lollipop and no you cannot marry my story :P**

**Ginning Turtle: your wish is my command, not really but you get the point *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Mosspath6: that's a lot of pleases...is that a word...it is now *hands out imaginary lollipop* **

**NinjaStarCraft: haha shipping, oh god... *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 15: First video appearance

"Hey Brittany, sorry for leaving Thursday." Adam said after breakfast.

"It's cool. I got some time to think." I shrugged. We weren't rushed because it's Saturday. Yay! No school! "I'm used to being alone."

"I wish that wasn't the case." Adam rubbed his temple.

I shrugged. "You're bringing this up becaaauusssee…?"

"I want to do a video with you."

I grinned and died inside. "Adam are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking? So, how about it?"

"I would love to!"

"Also, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Pax and VidCon."

"Am I dreaming? Please say this is true!"

"Yes, all of this is a figment of your imagination." Adam smirked.

"Perfect, now I'm going to jump out of my window to see if I can fly." I ran up to my room and opened the window. I wanted to act serious, even though I was joking and I knew Adam was too.

Just then Adam burst through the open door way. "BRITTANY! Don't I was kidding!"

I walked up to him and slapped his shoulder. "I know that, thanks for the trust." I smiled because it just proved he cared.

He flicked my head. "You gave me a heart attack. Are you up for the video or not? I was thinking Cops, and Robbers."

"Yes, I'm up for the video. What's your Skype? Oh, can we add Starly?"

"Sure and here…" Adam got a piece of paper and wrote down his Skype.

"Now got on and Skype Star. I'll see if I can get anyone else."

"Ok."I turned on my computer and added Adam to my contacts. Not a second later I called Starly.

"Hey, what's up?" Her voice filled my headphones.

"Nothing much but turn on minecraft, we're going to play with Adam. I don't know who else we're going to be playing with, but we're playing Cops and Robbers." I turned on minecraft myself and logged in.

"Are we recording?"

"I think so, if they won't I will. It's Adam we're talking about here, it's bound to get funny." I grinned.

"True, true. Then I'm going to record as well, let me set everything up."

"Ok."Just then Adam called me, I guess he got the others.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled.

"Mr. Banana square pants!" I giggled as a familiar voice (not Adam) yelled a enthusiastic stupid reply.

"What the heck Ty?"

"HI TY!" Starly made herself known to the others.

"Ok, sooo what are we doing?" another voice stepped into the call.

"Hi Jason! I was told we were going to play Cops and Robbers." I shrugged. My face heated up as I remembered the last time we talked.

"Oh, ok, I'm down with that. Which server?"

"MINE!" Adam yelled out. I winced at the volume.

"no need to scream." Starly was wincing too.

"Last one there is a squid."

"Oh you're on."

Long story short, Adam was the last one on his server. "Ah, the twist of irony." I giggled.

"If anyone asks this moment never happened." Adam's voice faded away.

"Where are you guys?" Ty asked.

"I'm little frog girl and Brittany is pink it twice 54." Starly found me and we started to punch each other like we did the first time.

"Hey, I remember this! You punched me when I got close, I didn't know it was you!" Adam yelled. I laughed.

"It's because of destiny, now let's play!" I grinned.

When we were all in the spawning room Adam started the video. "Hey guys! Sky here! And I'm with Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, Little Frog Girl and Pink It Twice 54! Today we are going to play Cops and Robbers. What is cops and Robbers…Jason?!"

"huh…Oh! Cops and Robbers is a game where there is a cop and the rest of the people are the robbers. The robbers have to do whatever the cop says but they have to outsmart him and escape."

"There you go, those watching from my channel. Cops and Robbers in a nut shell. Ty!"

"What?"

"I nominate you to be the warden, get up there!" I started punching his character in the direction of the pressure plate. "But I wanted to be the warden!" Adam complained.

I turned my characters head slowly and stared at him in silence. I left my character like that as I left my room and headed into the kitchen. I got a box of cookies and headed back quietly.

When I put my headphones back on, I was greeted with yelling. "Brittany! Hello? Answer damn it!"

"What?" I settled back into my spot. I saw that the game had started and that I died.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason sounded sad, but it was barley, (not even a drop worth) there.

"I need to get something, and I have it, give me a break! I had like no breakfast and come on….who doesn't like cookies!" I tried breaking out of my cell. "Warden! Let me out! I'll give a cookie if you do!"

"Ok, give me that cookie!" Ty's avatar appeared on my screen.

"I don't have it, but next time I have one I'll give it to you! Scouts honor!" I punched him.

"Ok, let's go, I trust you." Ty gave me his baton. I followed closely behind.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" I walked down the steps to see everyone in their cell.

"Nothing, just stand there." Ty fisted the block I needed to stand on.

"Ok, now what?"

"Don't move."

I jumped. Ty punched my character. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Hey Ty! You should know better than to hit a girl!" Jason spoke up.

"Warden that's shameful!" Starly yelled, punching through the bars.

"Where's Adam in all of this, he's normally the loudest one?" I asked.

"Wow…..WOW!" His voice rang in my ears.

"Oh, ok, you're not dead." I pretended to not be in pain.

"No shit, I'm alive!"

I giggled. "Warden?"

"Yes?"

"what are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm working on my parkour." He made his avatar jump on a block.

"Yeah? Well then why do you suck so bad?" Adam punched through the bars.

"You know what?" Ty ran to his cell and started hitting Adam. I ran to Starly's and Jason's cell, opened their door and ran out of the cell room/place.

I got into the wardens office and ran into the kitchen. "Who went into my office?!" Ty screamed after his strange conversation with Adam.

"A cow." I answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't his mom?" Adam asked.

"why would my mom be in my office?" Ty ran past me. "Brittany? Where did you go?"

"I'm in the kitchen. My hunger is actually really low believe it or not." I ran back into the large room after I grabbed 7 bread. "You called?"

"Yes, now go get the others!" Ty handed me his bow/taser and his arrow/dart.

"Will do sir!" I got the items while Ty ran out of the room.

I took a lever from one of the cells and went back to the kitchen. I unlocked the door and ran around until the bridge that lead to the boat was in my view.

I saw Adam parkouring his way down the tower and I aimed with the bow and shot him. "HOLY SHIT! TY!" The words below the screen said: SkyTheKidRS was shot with taser by PinkItTwice54. "WHAT?! BRITTANY! What the hell? What the hell?"Adam was obviously dumbfounded.

"Wow…..just…." Jason had no words, he just kept laughing.

"Brittany's against us!" Starly yelled..

"There can be only one Ty." I whispered into my mic. I got onto the boat and ran onto the pressure plate.

"What!? NOO!" TY yelled and laughed at the same time.

I saw Ty running to the boat in the distance. "Like I said, there can be only one!" Then I shot him. I didn't stop shooting him until he died.

"WE WIN!" I cheered. "Sorry for killing you Adam, but sacrifices had to be made. You were just the first person I found." I took a bite out of a cookie.

"Gee, you're nice."

"I know!" I grinned.

"And we'll see you in the next round guys! Byyyyyyyy!" Adam called out, forcing his voice to fade away. We continued playing for a few more rounds until we ended the video. When the recording stopped, I could hear Adam rush out of the room and he burst through my door. "Give me a cookie." He held out his hand.

"Catch!" I tossed the small box of cookies to Adam.

"Why'd you get these during the recording?"

"Suspenseful humor." I shrugged. "I've been meaning to ask you something. It may be none of my business, but I'm just curious."

"Ok, ask away." Adam sat down on my bed.

"What was that meeting you had to go to Thursday about?"

"OH! Well, a friend of mine adopted a young girl and we might move."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean move?"

"Well….All of us and by that I mean team crafted put together some money and we bought a house in LA."

I was shocked, I didn't know if I should have been existed or sad. Adam continued talking anyway. "I know I should have asked you about this, but I thought it would be a new started for the both of us. We got to know each other really well, but by new started I mean as brother and sister, not stranger and stranger that just so happened to be related."

I nodded in understanding and in all honesty, I was a little touched. "Ok, when do we move?"

"They gave us a month and a half to pack, because you're in school and all. Plus, we have an extra month in general to still live here and prerecord some videos. Then we have MineCon, VidCon and Pax…sooo we would officially be in our new house in about 3 months."

I nodded in understanding once again. But then I paled. "What?"

"Dakota's not part of Team Crafted." I felt tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Ok, and…..shit. Brittany….I…..it totally slipped my mind. I'm so sorry." Adam's voice suddenly filled with regret.

I started shaking and I couldn't hold it anymore. I just burst out fully sobbing. Adam moved from his spot on my bed, over to the chair I was sitting in and he hugged me. I hugged back and cried some more. "Does she know?" I asked between shaky breaths.

"I don't know. I know Dakota knows because I told him, but I don't know if he told Starly."

I started to calm down. "Can I have a cookie?" I looked up, probably looking horrible with my blood shot eyes. Small note, I don't wear a lot of make-up.

"You know what, just keep the box." Adam handed me the half empty box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks." I tried to manage a smile.

"I know you can get through this. If you can survive our parents, that orphanage and I don't know what else…then you can and will get through this. You can still e-mail, call, text, Skype and play minecraft with Starly any time, and you know that. Ok?" Adam looked into my eyes.

I took a cookie out of the box. "Ok." I smiled. "I'll tell her on Monday."

"If you want." Adam shrugged. "Oh, and we need to get you more luggage than the that small one you came in with."

"I'm cool with that." I turned my attention the computer screen. "I need to edit that video."

Adam grinned. "I'll be in the other room if you need me, K?"

"OK." I rubbed my eyes and tried to think positively. _'I'm moving to LA in only 3 months and it's flipping LA, come on!'_ I smiled and opened my editing software.

**MY user name For YouTube is...wait for it...pinkittwice54... how original i know, you may not find it off the bat soo wait till i post the next chapter, i'll put a link in the chapter every time ok? ok...**

**THANKS! Oh and the poll if open so you can vote, it's supposed to be at the top of my profile page for those who didn't know.**


	16. Getting Famous

***hands out imaginary lollipops to all of the reviewers* the majority won and i thought it would be a longer waiting time, but I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS I DIDN'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, here's a video i made during lunch, sorry if it's crappy but it gives you channel: watch?v=AmUnUD0RSz4**

**The reviews should be up soon**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 16: Getting famous.

**(Brittany's Pov)**

Adam drove me to school me to school. I felt very confused but I hid it under my believable smile. I don't think he noticed. I haven't spoken to Jason ever since I kissed him with the exception of the video. I think I just ruined the small relationship we had, cross him off of the possible friends list. Although, I think he'll keep his promise by keeping those jocks away later today.

I put my science textbook away in my locker, it was time for lunch, I sighed. "What's wrong Brittany?" Starly walked up to me.

I took out my lunch box and closed my locker. "I'm just stressed, that's all."

"Well, come on. Let's go eat and we can talk about it."

"ok." I smiled, but I felt guilty.

Starly and I found an empty spot at one of the lunch tables. Right as I opened my lunch box, Jessica sat down next to me. "Oh. My. God. My friends showed me this girl on YouTube and she's like my new favorite."

"Oh, cool, what's her user?" Starly took a bite out of her apple.

"Ummm, I think it was pink it twice. But you have to watch her videos." I started to choke on my leftover pasta.

"You ok?" Jessica suddenly asked with concern.

I eventually recovered. "I'm fine, is that who those people over there are watching?" I pointed to the next table over.

"Yup, she and Little Frog Girl, her friend, are hilarious, I'm totally subscribing when I get home."

I nodded. "Cool, I'll check out her channel."

"Me too." Starly sent me a knowing look that said: dude, we're getting famous.

I looked to another table, where the "popular" girl are sitting. You remember the girl that called me loser on the first day? Those were watching a multiplayer hunger games I recorded with Starly. I smiled.

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" Starly referred to our earlier conversation.

I sighed (again). _'There goes my happy moment.'_ "I'm…."

"Pregnant?"

I laughed. "NO! Gee, some friend you are!" My attitude diminished. "I'm moving in about 3 months but I'll leave in 2."

"WHAT?!" I winced at the volume of Starly's and Jessica's voices combined.

"I'm moving." I whispered.

"To where?" Starly moved so that she was in front of my face.

"LA."

Jessica gasped. "Lucky! I wish I lived in LA!"

"Why are you moving?" Starly was obviously actually asking. 'what happened over the weekend that you didn't tell me?'

"My brother got a job in LA, so I'm moving there with him." I shrugged.

"What about your parent?" Jessica asked.

"They're always going around the world, sending us money whenever they can, so my brother is my guardian. Since my parents are never around." I lied effortlessly. I feel bad for not telling the truth but she can't exactly know who I am.

"Oh cool. Where are your parents now?" I mentally face palmed. _'Dead and I don't care where.'_

"I don't know, they don't talk to us. So we're not exactly up to date with where they are."

"Wow…that's not cool."

"Yeah, but they are my parents."

"When did you find out you were moving?" Starly butted into the conservation. THANK GOD! I didn't think I could lie that effortlessly any longer.

"I found out Saturday. I would have called or texted you, but my phone decided to be a butt and die."

Jessica laughed. "Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Absolutely."

*time skip*

I walked home, because Adam was at the store buying me a new suitcase. He asked if I wanted a specific color and I just told him that either pink, (got to stick with my name) or blue would do just fine.

As I turned the corner, I saw that the jocks weren't there but Jason was. I felt my face heat up. As I walked closer to him, he noticed me and waved. I waved back. What else could I do? Actually don't answer that.

We walked together in silence. Was there to be said? Once again, don't answer that.

"Thanks for doing this Jason."

"What?"

"Just being here, and making sure those jerks don't come out of nowhere. I just have to survive a few more months and then it wouldn't matter anymore." I swear I thought I saw Jason blush, just the tiniest bit, I swear I saw it.

"Well, you're Adam's little sister why wouldn't I do this to keep you safe?" Jason shrugged, but I saw a nervous smile. I didn't tease him though, he would have denied it.

"I don't know…"

"Are you talking about.." I cut him off, "Thanks Jason!" I past him and opened the door.

"Oh, yeah! I'll just get going"

"Ok." When he walked away, I closed the door, and smiled. I ran up to my room and turned on my computer. When I logged into YouTube, I screamed.

I heard loud footsteps, coming up the stairs and without thinking, I grabbed a the closest thing in my reach, and when the mystery person came through the door, I threw…..a pencil. To think I couldn't get any more lame.

"OW! What the heck Brittany?!"

"Oh, sorry Adam."

"I walk through the door, and I hear a scream, next thing I know a pencil is thrown at me." He frowned.

I nervously chuckled. "Sorry, if you thought that I was being mugged in our house… but you'll never believe it!"

"What?"

"I hit over 300,000 subscribers!" I squealed. _'I might be spending too much time with Jessica'_

"No, way that's awesome!" Adam hugged me.

"Plus, I saw some people at school, that supposedly hate me, but they watch my videos." I grinned.

"That's what I call irony."

"I know right?"

"My little sisters a YouTuber!"

I laughed, as Adam pretended to have a heart attack. "Adam don't you might give yourself an actual heart attack and then what would happen to Sky army? You know with the rising ocean levels, squids have a better chance of taking over, and it's all thanks to global warming." I crossed my arms.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Do you have any homework?"

"No, I always finish before class ends."

"You're one of them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You up for a late night video recording session slash live stream?"

"YES!"

"Good, log in."

"I'm getting famous." I sing songed.


End file.
